


With you on my side

by thaed



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, And why isn't there a tag for the DSMP yet?, Child Abuse, Child Dream, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), De-aged Dream, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, I mean rn he's more angery, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Morally grey Dream, Past Child Abuse, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tommy is sad but now he has a mysterious gremlin to keep him company, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but we'll come to that don't you worry, everybody needs a hug tbh, how do i even tag this?, how the heckity heck did I forget that one?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaed/pseuds/thaed
Summary: This kid in front of him felt different though, he still felt on edge and even if the teen could tell he was nervous, the mask still did its job, he didn’t know what he was thinking, if he trusted him. He was much more expressive, sure, but he was still a mystery. Dream wasn’t an open book; he probably never would be.And yet…And yet it was different, like a wall Tommy didn’t even knew existed was now gone.---Two children in exile, what will they do?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 115
Kudos: 1102





	1. Trust

“FUCK!“ Tommy screamed when he hit his head on the low ceiling for the fourth time. “Shit- fuck- this bitch ceiling- How am I not bleeding yet?“ He groaned, that one had hurt. “You aren’t planning on making this easier, are you?” He asked the hole as if expecting an answer, none came.

The child currently hiding didn’t react to any of his questions, he had tried about everything to get him out. Asking hadn’t done anything, pretending he was gone and hiding nearby didn’t work out at all, Tommy was too impatient to be able to wait that long. Reaching into the hole for him was a bad idea at best and the scratches on his arms will forever remind him to _never_ try that again. So now here he was, sitting and waiting for him to come out. Because he will come out eventually and Tommy was nothing if not stubborn.

“So… you aren’t moving out of that place huh?” He said just to fill the silence. “How did you even get in there? Not even Ghostbur could stay there for long, and he’s not even corporeal most of the time!” He smiled; a blank smile stared back. He groaned. “Come on give me a hand here big man! Or is it little man now? Which one do you like best?” The uncanny staring continued, with a tired sigh Tommy leaned against the stone, taking out a piece of meat from his inventory.

He didn’t expect the loud growling coming from the hole.

“Was that you?!” The teen winced as he watched the kid scurry closer to the wall. “Shit- Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Uh- here! You can have it!” He smiled as he offered the piece. “Come on! Just take it! Here-” He took a bite. “-see? It’s safe.” He smiled and waited, staying as still as possible. Just when his arm started aching from the position something shifted from the darkness, a small hand popped out uncertainly, Tommy didn’t move. The little hand took the food before quickly retreating, the teen peeked inside to see the boy practically inhaling the meat. “You want more?”

By the third offering something occurred to him, the boy was closer to the entrance, much more relaxed now that Tommy hadn’t tried anything, the night was fast approaching, and he was just so _close_ if he just reached out and- An unholy screech resounded throughout the whole island, the teen doing his best to hold the child as he trashed and scratched and screamed- “hOLY SHIT- BAD IDEA BAD IDEA BAD IDEA REAL BAD IDEA-“ Tommy wheezed at the kick to his stomach. “- _OH FUCK_ \- ALRIGHT CALM DOWN BIG MAN-“ But he just kept struggling wildly while Tommy started slowly making his way back to Logsted, carrying him by the armpits like some kind of demonic cat, he _really_ hoped those scratches weren’t going to scar.

With much, _much_ struggle he finally entered Ghostbur’s house (because no matter how capable Tommy knows he is, even he isn’t good enough to keep someone trapped inside a tin sheet tent) he quickly closed the door and let the rabid kid down as best as he could, letting him bolt for the bed, hiding under it.

The teen collapsed on the ground, catching his breath. His arms felt like they were burning, he struggled to his feet, still panting slightly. He tried looking through the chests in hopes of some bandages for his arms and face but there were little more than a few stacks of blue. With a groan he took the few stakes that he has and started eating, god was he hungry. He put his last steak and a few potatoes on a wood plate Wilbur had for some reason and placed it on the ground near the bed, ignoring the distressed sounds, and sat back down. Nothing came from under it, not a little hand or even a glance.

“You need to eat you know.” Nothing moved. “Look I’m sorry for taking you like that ok? It was already nighttime and believe me you don’t want to stay in those holes with how many spiders spawn around here.” Nothing, Tommy almost wanted to see under the bed just to check if he was still there but was honestly too tired to try.

He fell asleep like that, back resting on the only door, and didn’t hear the shuffling of barefoot feet around the room.

\----

The next morning Tommy could confidently say he felt like absolute shit, who would have thought sleeping on hard wood just after laying on stone for hours could be painful? He stretched as best as he could looking at the bed to find the plate gone.

He turned on the oven and started cooking more steaks, waiting for any sign that his guest was awake. After about half an hour of waiting the teen finally caved in and leaned down to peek under the blankets. Seeing a shivering buddle of dirty green. It was then that Tommy became aware of how cold it was, it was just beginning to snow, and even if tommy was relatively comfortable with torn clothes and Wilbur’s old coat, the kid in front of him only had a green hoodie.

“Hey.” He called softly. “Hey, wake up Dream.” At the sound of his name the smaller one jumped, hitting his head on the bed. “Shit- sorry! I just wanted to make sure you didn’t die on me or something. Breakfast is almost done, so I’ll need the plate.” Tommy tried to smile reassuringly, the masked just held his head, still shivering slightly. “Well, I’ll be over here if you need me.”

The blonde refrained from staring at the bed too much while working on some mushroom stew with the few he had. He couldn’t help wondering though, what happened to Dream? Just two days ago he was normal, visiting Tommy as usual and then leaving by boat, but now he barely reached his hip and was scarier than any eight-year-old(seven-year-old?) had the right to be. Maybe he was attacked by a witch? Or a sorcerer? He never heard of anything like what had happened to his friend.

His musings where interrupted by the sound of sliding wood, turning to see the plate on the ground beside him, just in time for serving the stew. He glanced at the bed again seeing the mask starring back before he continued serving the food. Tommy sat after putting Dream’s breakfast near the bed and watched the little monster drag it to the shadows. He slowly took a sip before gaging at the taste and quickly swallowing a big chunk of meat before drinking a bottle of water trying to get the horrible taste off his mouth.

Tommy heard a giggle and looked up, is this damn kid laughing at him? Said kid startles and quickly squirms back under the bed. “Yeah, that’s right! Go and hide you little bitch!” He glares at the empty spot, then at the soup, after days on his own he knows how important it was to not waste food, so with as much strength as he could muster, he took another big sip and shivered. The broth was tasteless and watery with some slimy chunks while the shrooms were bitter and rubbery, it was disgusting. This is why he doesn’t cook. “I’m going to need that plate back when you’re finished.” He said while checking the items left on his inventory, when he finally got the plate back Tommy took the few blankets on the bed, leaving them on the ground, and got out, blocking the door with some chests laying outside.

His first stop was at the river nearby, cleaning the dishes, and went back to the Tnret to check for bandages and food. Lately finding animals to hunt had become harder as the cold weather worsened, and while Tommy was ~~almost~~ confident that he could survive with the meat and bread he had collected this past month, the food seemed much scarcer now with another person here. ~~How long is he going to stay though, he can’t just stay here forever, Tommy needs to know how to fix it so Dream can go back to~~ \- He stopped that train of thought, he can think about what to do later, for now he needs to get food.

\---

The next few days passed in a blur, Tommy talked to Dream as calmly as he could and tried coercing him out with each meal, setting the plate just a little further from the bed each time. And each time he stayed a little closer to the edge the teen silently cheered from his spot on the door.

Hunting around the forest’s edge wasn’t as efficient, with luck he’ll maybe catch a few rabbits or find a sheep, but apart from that he rarely came back with more than what he left with. His feet always were left sore after those long days and the blonde sometimes thought that maybe he should just take a day off and rest. ~~But then he’d have nothing to do, and with nothing to do he would go back to think about his friends and home and everyone~~. But he always tried to have something to work on.

Then one day, when Tommy entered the room, instead of seeing a scrambling blur hide, there was a body on top of blankets on the floor, one of them held tight around him as he laid on his side. It took a few seconds before the boy realized the situation. Dream stared, he stared back before _very slowly_ entering and sitting near the oven, never taking his eyes off him.

After some silent hesitation he looked away and nervously fumbled with the furnace after hearing no move from his guest. The cooking process felt slow and the teen almost let the plates fall about three times before finally offering dinner, hands weak and sweaty. Dream hesitantly took the plate from his hands before sitting back, not daring to move a muscle until Tommy was back to his spot.

They ate in awkward silence, nervous of breaking the strange peace they got. And Tommy looked, finally taking him in without shadows to cover his appearance. He was small and scrawny, the hoodie almost swallowing him whole, his oversized mask covered all his face and more. It was weird. The man he knew always seemed relaxed, and yet had a silent treat to his presence, always felt on edge, like a cold confirmation that whatever you tried he would be three steps ahead to retaliate. This kid in front of him felt different though, he still felt on edge and even if the teen could tell he was nervous, the mask still did its job, he didn’t know what he was thinking, if he trusted him. He was much more expressive, sure, but he was still a mystery. Dream wasn’t an open book; he probably never would be.

_And yet…_

And yet it was different, like a wall Tommy didn’t even knew existed was now gone.

“…Dream do you- do you know who I am?” Was the soft question he asked, letting it linger in the air, until a little shake of the head answered. “Oh… well my name is Tommy, I’m a friend of yours. Do you… know how you got here?” He continued, still surprised to have gotten an actual response. “What’s the last thing you remember?” He tried next, but the child only looked down at his empty plate, then softly left it on the ground and made his way under the bed.

Tommy let him, he wasn’t going to push, not now that he finally was starting to answer. “You know… you can sleep on the bed if you want.”

\---

The next day, Tommy came back to an empty room.

\---

It was almost noon and his legs burned, it was almost noon and he still hasn’t found him. He started going through the forest, avoiding the areas he knew he’d recently been in. He looked into every hole and cave and shade and there was nothing. He went to the village searching houses and asking villagers for anything and there was nothing. He was resting on the ground after investigating everything he could in Logsted and _there was nothing._

He was lost, where could Dream have possibly gone? There was no way he could have gone so far in just a day, right? He was still around. But then, _where was he?_ The only possible place left would be the ocean, but how could he have made a boat in so little time? Did he swim? ~~Was he so horrible that he would go that far to get away from him?~~

No. No, he may be a kid but Dream wasn’t stupid. If his main goal was to survive he would not have gone to a death trap, he needed to stop being an idiot.

_Gosh was Tommy an idiot._

He used _chests_ , to keep _Dream trapped. He used **fucking chests.**_ To the guy who _escaped from four people **for fun**_. ~~Even though he was a child now and didn’t even have experience escaping yet.~~ How could he have thought that was enough to stop him? He shouldn’t have tried to deal with this on his own, he should have gone and asked for help. ~~But then Dream would be gone and he would be alone and he couldn’t. _He couldn’t be alone again._~~ How could he even be able to ask? It’s not like anyone cares, it’s not like he could simply go back like before-

With a start Tommy started running as fast as he could.

_The nether portal._

\---

“Dream!” His call was loud and alerted the Hoglins in the area. They quickly charged at him and Tommy was just fast enough to pull out his shield and block it. A few hits from his sword did enough to scare them off, but the teen knew they’ll be back eventually, as territorial creatures usually do.

Finally, he looked up at the tree, sweaty and panting. “Dream I need you to come down now!” But the kid on the branch didn’t move. “Dream I know you don’t trust me, and that’s okay! But any minute now those Hoglins are going to come back here and I don’t know if I can kill them!” He just kept staring. “God dAMMIT JUST- _please_. Please come down.” Tommy said as softly as he could, eyes trained on the mask.

“Trust me.”

Dream stilled and shifted forwards before the distinct sound of a shooting Ghast cut him off.

It almost hit, breaking the branch instead. Two voices screamed as Tommy opened his arms to try and break the fall, hitting the ground hard and losing his breath. The teen wasted no time though and ran back avoiding the fireballs, climbing back thorough trees and rock pillars, not stopping even when he couldn’t hear the mob anymore until he was back to the overworld.

He collapsed on the ground, his knees weak and with extra weigh on them. Dream held tight and Tommy held back ignoring the blurriness in his sight because Dream was _here_ and he was _safe_ and _he wasn’t alone._

It took a few moments, but he finally put Dream on the bed of his tent, talking about anything and everything to compose himself while slowly checking him over. There were some cuts on his hands and a nasty cut on his arm, but nothing too bad thankfully.

That was until Tommy saw his feet. Some dirty bandages where still on his ankles to try and protect them from the scorching hot, now horribly ripped and burned just like his soles and he had to just stop because **_fuck_** _what was he even doing?_

He was supposed to care of his friend, and he _didn’t even have shoes._ _He didn’t even have clothes._ He should have just gone and ask for help, why didn’t he do it? ~~Because he didn’t want him to leave again, because he was **selfish-**~~

He felt a hand on his shoulder and only then did Tommy notice the tears. “Dream…” He looked up and stared at his friend who was scared and weak and so, _so small._ “I’m so sorry. I’m so, _so sorry I just- I just didn’t want to be so a-lone.”_ His voice cracked, and the tears wouldn’t stop. He continued apologizing over and over again and the hand never left his shoulder.

Dream didn’t hide under the bed after that.

\---

It took a few days before he could walk again. Tommy being extra careful with the bandages and taking the time off to make some leather boots for him.

“Does it hurt?” The kid seemed to consider the question before holding his fingers close together without touching. “Good, tell me if it hurts more than a little okay?” He got a nod before Dream started walking. Apart from the boots he was wearing some old shorts the teen had laying around, they reached just past his knees, he wore some extra bandages on his feet up to the calf to cover what the shorts could not, and still wore the oversized green hoodie.

Yeah, Tommy didn’t know how to work with cloth, sue him.

The teen excitedly gave a tour around Logsted, (Dream looked at ‘Hotter girl’ and slowly turned to Tommy. “…What?” He slowly turned back, he could feel the judgement even with the mask on) and the kid slowly got better and soon could walk normally. It was during this recovery time that the teen noticed a few interesting things about his guest.

Dream refused to sleep on the same bed for more than two nights in a row, constantly switching between Ghostburr’s room and the two tents for rest, he also wouldn’t relax unless Tommy was near the area and took a habit of following him around. He was very jumpy too, any time the blonde screamed or screeched he would flinch, he would react worse if Tommy touched him without warning. ~~He questioned it for about a second before deciding he did not want to know why.~~ He was also surprisingly stubborn, which could be a problem sometimes.

Like right now. “Come on Dream, you can’t keep following me like that, you’re going to mess my hunt!” Tommy said, exasperated with the child already. “Dream, head back now.” He said sternly, staring him down until he slumped and turned around. He kept walking when Dream was out of view, satisfied when he finally stopped hearing little footsteps behind him. He reached a suitable area and turned around to get his bow, only to give a totally manly scream. “What the fuck?! When did you get here?!” The green gremlin just wheezed and laughed, like scaring Tommy to death was the funniest shit he’d ever done. The teen groaned; he couldn’t lose time heading all the way back now. “ _Fine,_ you can come with me and watch me hunt. Talk about clingy.” He muttered that last part, it still earned him a kick to the shin.

They went deep into the forest, looking for better and quieter areas, trying to find the hidden prey. Tommy managed to find a few, keeping an eye out for bigger animals. His companion was incredibly useful with tracking, silently pointing out the tracks. By the time Tommy was ready to head back he decided to pay back for the help. “Do you want to try?” He asked, handing him the bow.

Dream took it and slowly got closer to a black and white rabbit. “Alright now take the bow- Yeah, just like that and put your arm- yeah, yeah, perfect remember to- oh.” He was completely ignored while the child shot, hitting his mark. “Huh, you are pretty good at this Big man.” Tommy smiled at him before the younger went to get his price, and if he stood a little taller and had a little skip on his walk, well, it’s not like Tommy had anyone to tell.

\---

Going hunting together was fun, sometimes he would let Dream separate to try and hunt on his own and while it was generally more effective that way, it didn’t stop him from worrying. Tommy was by the edge of the forest, just outside the camp, waiting for his friend to show up and currently argued with himself on what to do. In the end the teen decided on making dinner and panic if the green boy was not there by the time he was done.

He was getting the meat out when he heard heavy steps outside, Tommy opened the door to a red cow. “What the fuck?” Dream just handed him the reigns and showed a basked full of shrooms. The teen was always complaining about eating the same thing every day, finally there was another flavor to add instead of rabbit with bread.

When the blonde went to take the shrooms though his guest took them away, shook his head, and handed him the reigns again. Tommy was about to argue, but the smaller one put his hand on the others arm. “Bad cook.” The kid said while shaking his head, his voice scratchy with disuse, the eldest would have complained if he wasn’t so shocked at hearing Dream talk.

\---

They got into a nice routine, waking up early Tommy prepared for the day while Dream made breakfast. (It was the best meal Tommy had in a while, but he wasn’t going to say it because _he doesn’t suck at cooking Dream, he’s just rusty ok?_ ) Then they would either head out to hunt or stay back to rest. Improving the tents to make them warmer and bigger, and reorganizing a few chests.

The teen usually did the talking, telling stories and complaining about everything he had to do. Dream didn’t really answer, but he sometimes would say simple ‘yes’s and ‘no’s and even some ‘I don’t know’s. He laughed much more though, and even if he couldn’t see his face, Tommy was almost sure he smiled a lot more too.

For the first time in what felt like forever Tommy felt happy, leading a simple life, and taking care of his friend, he wasn’t alone anymore and there weren’t any wars or fights to worry about. Just going out and enjoying the silence of the forest, or taking Dream to the village to trade and letting him touch the Golem (“Whatever you do don’t hit it, alright? …Hey! don’t give me that look! We both know you’re stupid enough to actually do it!”) Or teaching him how to read. (“You actually don’t know how to read?” He shook his head, looking down at the ground. “Alright, I’ll teach you, but not with this book, _never read this book,_ okay?” Tommy said, taking ‘How to sex 3’ into his inventory, never to be let into Dream’s hands again.)

It was peaceful, this little family of two trying to get by. But all good things must come to an end.

This one ended with a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream in canon: Is manipulative, bullies children, responds to "You're a monster" with "k"
> 
> Me: I do not see (∪.∪ )


	2. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because- uh… that’s… Ghostburr’s room. Ye-Yeah! So- uh- you can’t come in… because… of that.” They both looked at him, a little skeptical. “Uh- "

Tommy opened the door to two people and stared, unsure of what to say, far too surprised to even think about greetings.

“Uh… hi Tommy, it’s been a while.” Fundy finally said, a little smile forming on his face. “I see you’ve been busy around here.”

It took another beat before the teen registered the words. “Oh- Yeah- Yeah! Been trying to improve this place, nothing better to do…” There was another awkward pause until Quackity finally stepped in.

“Look Tommy, it’s nice to see you and all. But we are here for a reason, so I’ll cut the chase. Have you heard anything from Technoblade recently?”

“The Blade?” Tommy all but scowled. “No, not really.”

“Are you sure, anything at all?” Fundy asked as he tried to get inside, but the teen quickly blocked the doorway. “…Can we come in?”

“…No.”

“Why?” Quackity asked curiously.

“Because- uh… that’s… Ghostburr’s room. Ye-Yeah! So- uh- you can’t come in… because… of that.” They both looked at him, a little skeptical. “Uh- Now that I think about it, Blade did come here once! Found me and talked about how he was a changed man and was following non-violent ways now or some bullshit like that. I scared him off before he could do anything.”

They both didn’t quite seem believe that last part which, _rude_. “Did you see where he was headed?”

Tommy shook his head at the fox. “Not really, I was in the mines when it happened.” They deflated. “But I think he lives around here, probably past the forest, I haven’t encountered him on my hunts, so he’s way past that.”

“Alright! Alright, that’s good!” Quackity seemed unusually excited for someone about face one of their biggest fears, but he’ll not pry, not when they were finally leaving. “Oh right. Do you know where Dream is?”

Tommy paused; his blood ran cold. “N… No. Not- Not really.”

They share a look before Fundy looked back. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” They both headed back to him, the blonde leaning a little bit closer to the doorway, he felt something crawling in his chest, as if freezing water were slowly pooling on the bottom of his lungs. “Can I- uh… Ask what- what you’re planning to do with him?”

“We’re gonna execute him.” Quackity grins, his voice was starting to sound a little fussy “We created an army to protect ourselves, we have a hitlist for the people we want gone and everything!”

Fundy put a calming hand on his companion’s shoulder. “Since Techno very recently attacked the country, he’s our priority. Dream didn’t directly hurt L’manburg since the first war, but he did help Schlatt and later helped protect Techno, so we’re still seeing how dangerous he will be, and if he should be put on it.”

“…Alright.”

The black-haired let out a sigh. “Look Tommy, I know you’ve been spending a lot of time with him, but you don’t have to defend him.” Fundy peeked over Tommy’s shoulder; the teen tried to block the view as subtly as he could, he felt cold sweat run down his back. “I know you’re scared- fuck- I’m a little scared too, but if you tell us what you know we could stop him. We could get you out of this bullshit exile! You just have to tell us where he is and we’ll end the bastard!”

Sweaty hands gripped the handle a little tighter. “Ending my exile?” He asked quietly, the man in front of him nodded enthusiastically. This could be it, he could be finally free, finally go home. He just had to tell them, then they’ll see Dream’s not a treat and everything would be alright. But-

\---

_He was a little behind, of all the materials they collected Tommy had the brunt of it. Dream looked to his right before slowing down his pace. “It’s okay Dream, you can go ahead.” But he shook his head and stepped a little closer to him._

\---

Tommy looked up, staring at Quackity’s wide - ~~too wide-~~ grin. There was eagerness in his voice when he talked about the execution. ~~And what if it wasn’t only because of Techno?~~

\---

_“Are you done?” A nod. “Alright let me see.” Tommy took the paper to see a wobbly written ‘Dream’ besides a smiley face. It was a big improvement and he’ll admit he was maybe a little proud of the kid. He tried to make cake as a reward. In the end Dream joined and they worked on it for the rest of the night._

\---

He could almost hear somebody else in the room holding his breath. Could he really convince them to not hurt him? ~~Would they even listen?~~

\---

_He was on the top of the hill, looking over the vast ocean. He heard little footsteps and smiled. Dream peaked over his shoulder and the pointed at the photo, tilting his head slightly. “That’s Tubbo …he’s an old friend.”_

_He stared before pointing again, then “W-where?”_

_“He’s back at L’manburg, I wonder how he is…” He stared back at the sky before a pull on his coat brought him back, the kid pointed at the picture again and then back at Logsted. “…Oh, I can’t really bring him here, he has to visit first and… he hasn’t.”_

_There was a silence. “Why…?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_Tommy stared out at the general direction of L’manburg, then Dream softly placed a hand on his shoulder. “…Sorry…” He said, voice scratchy and quieter than usual. His friend leaned a little closer to him and the longing on his chest was just a little bit lighter._

\---

“I’m not going to tell you where he is Big Q.” He says, staring the other straight in the eye. “None of you have come to visit me. When you do come it’s because you need something or because you pity me. Even those eventually stop coming.” There was a slight tone of bitterness on his voice, the even tone sounded strange, even to him. “Everyone left, except Dream.”

\---

_“Trust me.”_

_And he did._

\---

“I am not going to betray him like that.” He said with finality.

With a sigh Fundy nudged his partner and started walking to the exit. “We’ll probably come back in a few days to see if you changed your mind, maybe bring Tubbo along.” The fox tried, turning to give him a sad smile.

His chest panged. “Fundy. Big Q.” He nodded at each before slamming the door shut. The blonde rested his head on the door, hearing the pair of steps farther and farther away. He put a hand over his eyes, noticing they were slightly shaking. Tommy took a deep breath before going to sit beside the bed.

“Coast is clear Big D.” He heard shuffling, but the little head didn’t pop out. He leaned down, seeing his friend trying to blend with the wooden wall. “Do you want to stay there for a while?” He remained uncannily still for some time and then gave a tiny nod. “Alright, I’ll just start making dinner.” Dream reached him with amazing speed, hands white from how hard he held on the coat.

He said nothing, simply laying on the floor. He wasn’t small enough to fit under the bed, so he was right beside it. He didn’t let go of his sleeve, Tommy didn’t move away either, they both fell asleep on the cold floor.

\---

It took about a day for Dream to come back out, even then not daring going out of the room. He didn’t say anything when Tommy left, but the teen still tried to go through the chests’ items as fast as he could.

Finally, he pulled the full bundles inside, they couldn’t take everything, but he hoped it was enough to last a few weeks. The child looked curiously at them. “It’s not safe here, so we’re not staying.” Dream stilled, looking at the older boy and then giving a nod, going through each bundle Tommy handed to him and organizing his items.

Then the boy extended his arm, as if expecting to be handed something else. At Tommy’s confused look he pointed at his sword. “Wha- I’m not giving you my sword!” The kid facepalmed, then showed him his bow before once again pointing at the sword. “You want another weapon?” He nodded. “Do you know how to use one?” Dream stared incredulously, he stared back before sighing. “You can have an axe.” Tommy said, practically feeling the pout behind the mask.

\---

Dream froze at the door, the iron axe finding its way to his hand, and yet he didn’t move. Tommy slowly got closer to him and extended his right arm, making the younger take a step back, grip tightening on his weapon. He didn’t comment on it and waited until his friend took his hand, still holding the axe tightly with the other, and got closer to his side.

The flame coming from his flint and steel danced as it consumed the outer walls of Ghostburr’s building, Tommy felt a little guilty for destroying it, but it needs to be done, they needed to throw them off to gain back the time they had lost getting ready. They headed to the forest; the teen had already taken care of the other tents.

They went hand in hand, hoping for the best.

\---

The first day left Tommy on a whole new level of exhaustion. They walked for the remainder of the day and then some more, Dream didn’t want to stop and continued even when it got too dark to see. The teen’s legs were sore, and his eyes burned, but Dream was still so tense and just a few more miles wouldn’t hurt if it made his companion feel a little safer.

In the end he had to practically force the child to stop, said child flinched when Tommy blocked his path, though the blonde almost didn’t notice in his exhaustion. “Dream we’ve been walking for hours, let’s rest for the night.” The kid tugged at his hand, still holding on like a lifeline. “No. We need to rest before one of us passes out. I am not carrying you!” He slumped, then turned right until they reached the bottom of a small cliff.

Dream started knocking the rock walls with his axe and then swung it to one spot, revealing a small cave. The taller used his pickaxe to open the hole and slipped in, promptly collapsing on the stone. He let Dream block the entrance while he lighted up a torch, the cave barely tall enough for the blonde to stand.

The teen sat, waiting for Dream to come close, but his friend was trapped in his thoughts, pacing on one spot, and eating at his fingers. Tommy called out to him, making him jump again before making his way to the blankets.

The blonde worried, he looked at the figure sleeping beside him. He hadn’t seen his friend like this since those first few days, maybe it was the stress of being on the run?

He’ll have to think about it later, he decided, first they needed to get out of these woods.

\---

The next day the kid was up early, waking the tired teenager around the same time with a quick breakfast. Then they headed out once again.

For the next two days Tommy had to force Dream to stop the journey and convince him to rest, and each day he would wake him early, barely having a few hours of sleep every night.

Somehow the blonde had the feeling his friend was getting worse, right now pacing all over the cave ignoring his third call for him. He didn’t even hear as Tommy stood up and got near him, only realizing when he tried to put a calming hand on his shoulder.

One moment he was getting closer to him, the next he had an axe aimed at his neck. “What the hell?!” Maybe he should have noticed the way the kid tensed, how he immediately froze in place, but the exhaustion and stress of the last few days were finally catching up to him. He was so tired. “Dream what is wrong with you?! Jesus Christ- That’s it! Give me the axe!"

Dream immediately let go of the axe, letting it clatter to the ground, taking a step back and shaking like a leaf. He tried to get close, putting his hands on the other’s shoulders to stop him from stepping away. Instead of the usual reaction though, the kid stood still, tensing and whimpering, and looking down to the ground.

He felt lost. “Dream, it’s okay, it’s okay. You’re okay, I’m sorry I screamed, everything is okay Big man.” He tried rubbing his shoulders while kneeling in front of him, “Dream I need you to calm down.” but his breath started quickening. Tommy tried to make him look at him, “Come on-“ shaking him a little by the shoulders, ”-Dream-“ cupping his head in his hands, “-breathe-“ but Dream kept shaking and the blonde may be panicking too because _nothing was working._

The teen ended up hugging his friend close to him in an act of desperation, he needed to calm him down before it got worse. The kid startled before screaming and pushing against him. Tommy kept him close though, holding his head to his chest like he remembered Philza doing once.

Dream trashes and fights endlessly, slowly getting more desperate when he realized the person holding him wouldn’t let go. Tommy paid no mind to it, pleading for him to calm down. Slowly, after god knows how much time, he seemed to tire out, still breathing rapidly. It was enough for the teen to pull him on his lap and held him closer. Muttering assurances like a mantra and praying for it to work.

After an eternity his breath finally normalizes, and he slumps against Tommy, the teen himself calming his own panting and leaning against one of the cave’s walls. He also dosed off eventually, too tired to notice the wet spot on his clothes or the horrid puke stench until noon.

\---

They stopped for the day to clean their clothes and rest, the boy staying inside a crevasse on the wall, probably cleaning the mask. They needed a pause, Tommy thought, they needed a moment before the stress catches up ~~again~~.

But they couldn’t, they both knew it. They were on the run; they couldn’t afford to lose time. Who knows if Logsted would throw them off? Who knows in how many days ~~did~~ will they come by? Who knows what they’ll do if they catch up? ~~They’ll take Dream away.~~

He took a deep breath and headed back.

\---

Dream’s been distant, not that he could really blame him.

They weren’t back to square one per see, he still followed him around and didn’t try to hide or run away. But there was still something wrong about it.

The kid would tense if Tommy were the one who got close, or if he initiated contact. He wasn’t hiding but would still try to have some space between them when they rested with some kind of obstacle when he could. It hurt, but Tommy understood. Dream was trying, maybe even harder than the teen himself, to try and move on from the incident. But it was complicated and a simple apology on the blonde’s part wouldn’t fix things.

They were making their way through the trees, Dream getting closer and pulling on his coat when the sun started to disappear, and it’s when Tommy took his hand and felt the scabs on the tips of his fingers and knuckles that the blonde realized that letting the child calm down on his own was not working either. He needed to think of something, what would Phil do? Maybe he should have looked for him, he’s good with kids, wasn’t he in L’manburg? - ~~They’ll take Dream away, they’ll hurt him-~~ He needed to figure this out.

Fortunately the world seemed to be on their side because after a week of walking the trees finally gave up to mountains upon mountains. Maybe a change of scenery is what they needed, a reassurance that they’re actually away from their starting point. They continued long enough to start climbing the closest one. (“You’re like a green cockroach, how the hell can you climb so fast?” He asked between pants, Dream, who wasn’t even sweating, stared and then put a finger over the mask’s mouth. “A secret, huh?”)

The cave they stumbled into that night ended up being a big cave system and Tommy decided to travel through it for a while. The climbing really had taken a toll on him and the snow level was starting to be a problem for Dream, besides, they couldn’t afford to leave too many tracks and the snow was just a perfect way for their prosecutors to track them. If they traveled through the cave system long enough though they could potentially lose them and reach an unlikely place without too many obstacles.

After another day of walking, this time into the depths of the mountain, they stopped to rest at a dead end they could easily block and the eldest silently put ‘get a watch’ on their list of priorities. Dream got to work on dinner while Tommy lighted up the whole space. Then the teen watched, it was pretty much routine by now, seeing Dream’s shuffling, how much did he try to eat at his fingers today which thankfully had been less than yesterday. Though if it was because his nervousness had gone down or if biting at the injuries had become too painful, Tommy _really_ hoped it wasn’t the second one.

The less hand eating came with a bounce of his leg though, every few seconds we would start bouncing it, then stop, then start once again. The teen watched all of this while preparing their sleeping spot trying to wreck his brain on what to do. It seemed like all his approaches ended up wrong. Touching Dream was out of question, calling out didn’t grab his attention most of the time, the only thing left would be trying to throw things at him and even Tommy knew that was one of the worst ideas he could ever have.

He was chewing on his dinner when it hit him. “Oh my god I’m an idiot!” He quickly went to his inventory, checking every bundle because he sucks at being organized, how he missed his ender chest in these times of need.

Finally he found it, Dream looked curiously as the teen put something between them. “There we go.” He patted the weird device and the child jumped at the sound it made, Tommy chuckled. “I guess you don’t know what this is then. This is a jukebox, it makes music.” He said and hit another side of the box, making another note.

The kid looked at the jukebox curiously before slowly getting closer and extended a hand, looking up at him and waiting for a nod, and hesitantly touching the device. Another sound was made, Dream jumping a little before probing the same spot, the same note was produced, then he touched one of the other faces, making a different tone. It was not much later that Dream started probing with the box, touching every spot he could, even hugging it in an attempt of playing all the notes at the same time.

Tommy watched in amusement. “Alright let me see if I remember what Wilbur taught me…” He tried to play a song on the jukebox, his first time trying in a very long time. It took a couple of tries but he completed the melody, part of a children’s song he couldn’t really remember. Dream was still amazed by it and tried his best to copy it. He failed of course, but still tried very hard.

Finally the kid gave up, crossing his arms and slumping, probably pouting if he had to guess. Tommy tried to disguise his laugh, but could tell the other was glaring holes through the mask in indignation, it just made the teen laugh harder.

Dream huffed when he started calming down, almost sending him on a tangent again, until he noticed his hand creeping under the mask. “Hey, don’t do that.” He said softly, stopping the other’s hand without thinking. They both froze, the blonde ready to apologize and back off when another tiny had took his, each holding one finger then separating them lightly, then letting them back on their natural position before turning his hand palm up and tracing over lines and battle scars.

His leg started bouncing, not as much as before. “Hey wanna put some ambience?” Dream tilted his head. He went through the bundle once more, careful of not moving his captured hand too much, before getting a disk out, he’ll have to thank Bad later. The jukebox started playing Chirp, the kid stopped playing with his hand and looked at the box in surprise, touching it, causing the disk to stop playing.

He tensed and looked down, holding the hand a little tighter, the teen quickly used the other to touch the box again, letting the music continue. Dream turned to him in absolute awe, before touching the box two more times in amazement. Tommy chuckled, he hadn’t seen anyone be that excited about jukeboxes since Wilbur showed them his first composed song on one.

The kid turned to the blonde, pointing excitedly at the device. “That’s a music disk, you put it on the jukebox and they have different songs, this one’s called Chirp. Pretty cool right?”

Dream nodded enthusiastically. “Weird.”

Tommy chuckled at the giddy response. “It does sound pretty weird, like a woman astronaut going to space.” Dream stilled before wheezing loudly.

\---

“For the last time, you are not getting down on your own.” The kid grumbled as Tommy carried him on their way down the mountain. “Hey! The last time you got ‘down’ on your own you jumped off a cliff!” Dream huffed. “Yeah it was cool and you got the redstone we needed, but you almost landed on lava!” He huffed again and looked away.

The teen rolled his eyes at his companion, even if he let him down the snow, that currently reached his knees, would make it almost impossible for someone his size to move, and he’ll probably get a cold.

As the sun descended on the horizon the both of them made it to normal ground safely. Tommy let the kid down while looking at the frozen woods. It wasn’t as big as the other one fortunately, about 15 minutes later it opened to a vast white plain, with one lone house in the middle. It didn’t seem to have anyone inside, probably abandoned, the teen didn’t stop to think by who, the cold night reminding them of their quick need for shelter.

He didn’t hear the steps until it was too late. “Tommy, what are you doing in my house?” The cold voice of the Blade resounded through the silence. Tommy quickly turned around, pulling a still Dream behind him and readying his sword. It was a mistake, putting focus on his charge. “Wait- Is that… Dream?” Techno said, looking at him, eyes wide.

“Da- Techno.” The kid said quietly before tensing again, looking up at the tall figure.

The teen didn’t have time to question this response though as the anarchist made his way closer to them, he pointed his sword at the other as he kneeled. He put the pig skull away, using the blonde’s slightly shaking sword to cut his hand. “Blood for the blood god.” The blood was smeared on a mark on his forehead while he looked directly at the child.

Tommy froze when he saw Dream pulling the mask from his face. “Bl…ood for the blood god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, prepare for a long rant.
> 
> Dream's a Techno's relationship is very interesting to me, because even though they aren't that close in terms of goals or even meet-ups they somehow get each other. Like sure they aren't on the same team or anything, but it's like they're always on the same page about different stuff, like an inside joke or secret they share. That "Are you sure Techno?" from Dream when he chooses to defend Tommy feels like it has it's own deeper meaning, not like "Are you sure you want to do this?" and more like "Are you sure you want to trust him/ let him in?" and that little "You know me so well Dream."
> 
> It can also be argued that Dream is one of the very few who doesn't just see "The Blade" when he talks to Techno. Sure he is using him, but he also acknowledges that he has goals on his own and understanding that the moment his plan goes against his ideals they'll be against each other. Something literally none of the other factions who had used him seemed to remember until it was happening on their faces. In this essay I will-
> 
> \---  
> Dream and Techno: "We are not friends, just circumstantial allies.  
> Also Dream and Techno: *Act like long lost friends and act efficiently as a team.*


	3. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy woke up with a start, accidentally waking the child cuddled up with him. They both looked up at Techno. “Alright time for free labor.” The monotone cheerfulness of his voice just annoyed the teen, who looked at him in disbelief. “What?"

_Tommy remembers once when he was younger, Techno had been barely over a month with them. He remembers seeing the mark on his forehead, much more visible then with the short hair._

_He remembers making fun of it, such a stupid scar, how could he have possibly got it, and he’s sure Techno would’ve murdered him if it wasn’t for Wilbur stepping in. He remembers Phil asking to talk to him, he was ready to defend himself. After all it was just harmless teasing, Techno was the one who overreacted._

_He remembers Phil explaining, as best as he could, what that mark meant._

_Tommy never made fun of it again or the other curious scar that could be seen on the hybrid’s left shoulder._

\---

He waited outside the bathroom while Dream finished cleaning up, he wasn’t going to let him alone with the Blade of all people, no matter how much the younger complained about it. Techno came from downstairs, probably busy setting their clothes to clean up. “Here’s some clothes for Dream.” He handed over an oversized shirt and socks, Tommy raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t have child clothes just laying around Tommy, and it’s better than bandages for pants.”

“Alright, fuck you.” He said, taking the clothes anyways. The kid was going to drown in this, Tommy himself being too small for the borrowed clothes. He listened in through the door, trying to see if Dream was ready, but only heard splashing sounds and maybe a giggle or two. It had been so long since Tommy showered, even longer since he showered with warm water, and the kid had probably gone without a good bath for much more, so he was going to let him enjoy himself. He turned to find Techno still in front of him. “What do you want now?”

“I want answers.”

He let out a loud groan, of course, how was he supposed to explain this? “Dream is a child.”

“I can see that.” Techno deadpanned. “How?”

“I don’t know, I just found him like this.”

“You just found him?”

“ _Yes._ ” Tommy sighed with exasperation, honestly why would he know more? He was fucking exiled. He grumbled to himself and stayed quiet, the both of them still waiting for the youngest to come out. “What was that all about?” The question was asked with fake nonchalance, the pig only raised an eyebrow. “You know… all that weird ritual and shit.”

The tallest looked past him, as if trying to see through the door, the blonde tensed a little. “I needed to prove it was me.”

He didn’t elaborate. “But Dream lost his memories.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” The man went back downstairs before he could question him more.

\---

_He entered the cage, iron door preventing anyone from escaping, the sword already on his hand. The kid in front of him was small and lanky, armed with only a badly damaged wooden axe, they didn’t want a fight this time then. All around him, coming from behind the lights that showcased the cage, were voices, cheering and laughing when each of them entered._

_The other was newly captured, he could see it in the recent scabs on his face, it was sad he wasn’t going to last long, or maybe not. Maybe it was a mercy to end it fast instead of living the life that was ahead of him._

_No time to think about it now, the voices around him asked for blood, and he’ll deliver._

\---

They sit around the dinner table, the hybrid seating on a chest, leaving the only two chairs to them. They all chewed on cooked potatoes while the two tallest stared each other down, the resulting tension was thick and suffocating. Dream slowly went to chew on his knuckles and Tommy offered his hand instead, letting the kid play with his fingers while still glaring at the other man.

“What are you doing here Tommy?”

Tommy glared harder. “Just traveling across the land.”

The man sighed. “Aren’t you supposed to be in exile?”

“Well, I haven’t really touched any forbidden land now have I?” Another hand held his, both gripping slightly tighter.

Techno looked at Dream, then back at the blonde in front of him. “They’re hunting him, aren’t they?” Tommy stayed quiet, trying to school his face. “I figured. The Butcher army, what a tacky name, I guess you already know what they want.”

The teen slowly nodded. “They came to Logsted asking for you… and Dream.”

“And you decided to run away where they couldn’t find you.” He didn’t say anything. “Well you made the right call, he’s at the top of the list now that they failed my execution." Now it was Tommy’s turn to squeeze, Techno studied him. “What were you going to do?”

“Run away.”

“And then what.” He said nothing. “You weren’t just going to run forever right?” He didn’t meet the other’s eyes. “…Seriously? You expected to survive on your own? Being hunt and with winter coming?”

“…Yes?”

“Honestly I don’t know what else I expected.” The hybrid said to himself with a surprising amount of disappointment. “Alright, you two can stay here until the weather is survivable- _And yes Tommy you will stay or so god help me._ ” Techno finished before the blonde could interrupt. “You are not alone this time, _for once_ be smart.”

Tommy remained quiet, _shit the pig was right_ , there’s no way they’ll find a good shelter in these plains and the snow storm was already raging harder than anything else they’ve encountered in the last week. He had to accept.

The teen turned to Dream, hoping against hope. The kid nodded, living with the Blade it is then.

\---

_“I have a house!”_

_Techno looked at him, amused. “Alright, if you actually aren’t homeless then you can show it to me.”_

_“Wha- I am **not** taking you to my base!”_

_“Well you know where my house is, it only seems fair.”_

_“No, I figured out where your house was, it’s completely different.” He said with indignation. “Is it really that hard to believe that I have a house?”_

_“Well, you are a pretty good liar Dream.” The hybrid’s smile faltered slightly when he didn’t get more than a hum in response. Techno turned to see the smiley mask looking at the ground, unmoving. “Ah... They haven’t come around yet?”_

_He kept silent and then left out a soft sigh. “I… don’t think they’ll come back Techno.”_

_There was another pause. “So they actually believed it?” Still no answer. “You would think they’ll know you long enough to know when you lie.”_

_He tried to disguise the bitter tone as sarcasm, maybe a little dark humor will cheer the other man. Instead he sat on the ground, mask still looking down. “I’m starting to think you were right, I shouldn’t have trusted anyone.” He whispered so softly the hybrid almost didn’t hear it._

_He sat down beside him. He wanted to comfort him somehow, say that everything would work out in the end, that years of loyalty can’t be erased that easily, that it was okay to open up and trust._

_But if his friend was being honest the least he could do was respond with something he actually believed in. They sat in the forest floor without a word before Techno looked back at the man. “You know… if you need a somewhere to stay I could offer you my place.”_

_He was silent, slowly lifting his head to look at him and for a moment the hybrid almost thought he’d say yes. Instead, he took a deep breath to collect himself. “I have a house!”_

_But it wasn’t home._

\---

Tommy woke up with a start, accidentally waking the child cuddled up with him. They both looked up at Techno. “Alright time for free labor.” The monotone cheerfulness of his voice just annoyed the teen, who looked at him in disbelief. “What? You have to contribute something if you’re going to stay."

“Wha- But- _But you’re the one who forced us to stay!_ ” He exclaimed in indignation.

“You still have to do something to pay your stay. So I have a few things you can do-”

He was interrupted by Dream getting his attention ~~–He’s going to kill him, you need to hide him, he’s going to kill him just like Tubbo-~~ Techno raised an eyebrow. The kid pointed at himself, then at the furnaces. “Cook.” He said, standing proudly.

“Ok, Dream will take care of cooking, Tommy you can do everything else.”

“WHAT?! HOW’S THAT FAIR?!” The hybrid simply shrugged while the kid absolutely lost it. “OH YOU TRAITOROUS _BITCH!_ ” Dream squealed and ran for it, struggling with the massive clothes he had on, the teen close behind.

“Good luck catching him!” He called as he watched them go.

In the end the three of them worked together on the same tasks since the child absolutely refused to let of the two out of his sight, following close and staring intently if they (Tommy) started a fight. It was nice eating something other than potatoes for once, the kid finding ingredients on his house that not even Techno remembered getting, he had forgotten how good Dream was at finding things.

He was the one to hunt and bring food, the children needed to stay inside the house, at least until they had appropriate clothes. It took some convincing for the youngest to let him go on his own, but he finally relented when he realized he would go either way.

While he was out Tommy got to work on their “secret” room that started taking form under the floorboards, while he carved a space below the house as fast and silently as he could, the kid took the job of stealing supplies. Dream did it more out of boredom than anything else, Tommy gave him a list of items to steal and he would look for them, handing them back to the blonde.

Techno knew of course, though the stealth of the little demon was amazing, sometimes even he couldn’t tell when they were stolen, though knowing the child’s love for challenges it was probably right under his nose.

The blizzards slowly got stronger, it would be a few weeks before they could continue on their journey, which wasn’t that bad, it gave the hybrid the time to ready the new supplies for them.

It was one late night that Dream interrupted his sewing, probably slipping from Tommy’s arms, he really was a genius at escaping. “And what are you doing up?” He asked, though not unkindly. He could barely get a moment with the child without the other (louder) child putting himself between them.

Dream sat, holding his legs close to himself and watching Techno work. Staying near the bigger man for heat. It was probably one of very few alone times they would get, so better get the answers now. “How old are you?” The mask tilted in thought, before holding both hands up, all five fingers out. So it was after being taken then, if that was for the better or for the worse, he didn’t know. “How long has it been since…” He couldn’t finish the question, Dream curled tighter around himself.

They stayed in silence until the hybrid finished the coat. He felt the typical tug on his sleeve and turned to see Dream handing him his mask, tracing the fingers over the cracked porcelain. “Sure, I can fix it. I’ll need some new materials though, so I can’t do it tonight.” He nodded, understanding, before patting him on the leg and going back to his overprotective guardian.

\---

_He held the white wooden mask, finished after days of carving, and looked up at the boy. Said boy held an animal skull, bone clean if not for the few specs of dirt and the cracks, he doesn’t remember the name of the animal it belonged to though._

_He looked at the other, waiting for a confirmation. When the other nodded they began, each bit at their own flesh until scarlet beads revealed, some spilling on the filthy ground. Each used their own to cover the mark, his on his brow, the other covering his cheek, and then reached out through their cell bars to smear the masks. Then they took a deep breath while exchanging them and finally putting them on, making sure they covered the scar._

_They destroyed their old names, they no longer were Dave and Clay, they were warriors, bowing to survive and fight till the end of time. Making the sacrifices they were forced to commit, not for the voices, **never for them** , but for the blood god above. The god that just blessed them with new faces to stare coldly at their opponents, new eyes to gaze at spilled blood and finally justify it. For it was for their strength, and when their blood ends up spilling on the ground they’ll not fear, for it was for others’ strength to be free._

_And so they bowed._

\---

Tommy looked at Techno uncertainly. “Are you sure we should do this?”

“How long has it been since you last practiced?” He looked down at the wooden sword, then at Dream who held an axe. “Besides, the weather’s been nice today.” He saw the kid shrink a little in his cape, each of them snugly clothed with warm outfits. He’ll have to thank Techno for those.

“We can start slow if you want.” The teen offered, seeing the nervous ticks starting to appear, Dream quickly nodded.

They began by basic blocking. Going back and forth on it. After a while Techno spoke up. “Seems like enough practice to me, let’s see it in action.”

Tommy looked at the kid again. “Is he ready to spar though?”

“He’s going to have to start eventually.”

Tommy hesitantly prepared. “How about you hit first?” Dream nervously agreed, then gave a wobbly hit with the wooden axe. “Good! Now it’s my turn.” Tommy said after blocking the attack and giving a soft blow from his own sword, but instead of the block he expected Dream dodged easily to the right and struck, the axe hitting his side.

“That’s a point to Dream.” Dream silently cheered.

“What was that?”

“A very good lie. He used your overprotectiveness against you.” He explained.

“You used me?” Tommy asked with fake hurt. “How could you?” The kid just shrugged.

The real practice began after that, while Tommy was much stronger than his friend, the child was fast and played dirty. Throwing dirt at his eyes or even faking being badly hurt, he was _evil._

“Okay that’s enough for today, let’s head back.” The pink-haired praised the kid on their way back and analyzed the tactics he used against Tommy. “You need to school your body language, it’s very easy to read your next moves.” Dream nodded. “Tommy, think outside the box.”

He stared at the pig, what kind of shit advice was that? “And…?”

“And you will spar with me tomorrow to help you improve.” He complained about Dream getting preferential treatment, you know, like a hypocrite.

\---

_“I sometimes miss them, you know?”_

_The pig chuckled “Nah, you don’t miss them.”_

_“Yeah, you’re right… I miss the memory of them.” He could hear the amusement in his voice._

_“For how long did you hear the voices?”_

_“About a year and a half? Give or take.” The man looked at the horizon. “At first I wanted them to shut up, but then they did and... Not talking with anyone for that long made me miss them.”_

_Techno hummed in response. “Is that why you never shut up?”_

_The man chuckled. “Maybe.”_

\---

Techno stopped Dream from following them for the third time. “We want to have a private talk Dream, stay in the house _please._ ” The kid angrily crossed his arms.

“Fight.” Dream said, pointing at them both.

Tommy crouched to his level. “We won’t fight, we’ll be back in one piece, promise.” Dream put two fingers forward, with a huff Techno put his over them, Tommy imitating, unsure of what they were doing, then they all put the fingers to their chests.

The kid relaxed “Promise.”

After that he let them go, Techno wondering if the house would be in one piece when they came back. They went far into the plains until they reached an igloo, the hybrid beckoning him inside. He took a deep breath. “Tommy, I want you to help me overthrow the government.”

Tommy stared. “What?”

“I want you to help me overthrow L’manburg, this is starting to get out of control.” The teen kept staring. “Look, I know how it sounds, but think about it. They have a hit list for people they don’t like, they tried to execute me without trial. Tubbo and Quackity need to stop.”

“Tubbo?” Hearing that name always made him freeze.

Techno nodded. “He’s part of the Army.”

“What?" Tubbo was in the army? How? "No- no, Tubbo wouldn’t do that!” _~~Right?~~_ ~~~~

“I saw him cheering at the stage with my own two eyes before throwing an anvil to my head, I think they’re planning a festival to disguise Dream’s execution.” ~~But that sounds-~~ “That sounds familiar, doesn’t it?”

“I-“ Tommy tried to answer, before cutting himself off, then trying to answer again.

“I am not asking for an answer right now, just think about it, alright?” He nodded. “Okay, let’s head back before that kid burns my house down.”

“I prefer to call it _our_ house.” And surprisingly, Techno didn’t oppose the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter. I love villain Dream but I would like to believe that he truly does care, at least for some people, and since we have no POV I can do whatever I want.
> 
> Also Techno and Tommy are totally not babying Dream what are you talking about?


	4. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I told him to stay inside…”
> 
> “When has he listened to you?” It was a good point but he was still offended.

_Three figures stood still, looking around in horrified silence. “What… happened here?” Asked the brunette. “Didn’t you say he was doing fine?”_

_“I- He was, he was expanding Logsted!” The fox was still looking at the destroyed tents. “He even looked cheerful at seeing us and everything! He only became nervous when we asked about-“_

_“Dream.” Quackity scowled at the ground._

_“What…?” He looked at the charred wreckage, at the decorations he remembers seeing the other boy built. “ No, no…”_

_Fundy put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry Tubbo.”_

_“No- Surely- Surely not-“ Tears were already gathering in his eyes as he looked at the burned residence of his best friend._

\---

They were going through the forest, trying to remember the path they first took. “Are we sure this is a good idea?” Ranboo asked as they backtracked to make the right turn.

“We already checked all the other locations George and Sapnap gave me. If he isn’t at the Greater SMP or the Holy Land then he’s most likely here.” Quackity explained.

“No I get that but… The last time we came here we almost died one versus four, are we sure we can defeat Dream and Techno together?”

“We’ll have to.” Tubbo’s cold voice interrupted. “We have to find a way.” They continued on in silence, until the forest broke into familiar snow plains. “We have to.” He muttered to himself.

\---

Tommy almost stopped in his tracks when he reached their house, the front door completely open. “Relax Tommy, maybe he just forgot to close the door when he headed out.”

“But I told him to stay inside…”

“When has he listened to you?” It was a good point but he was still offended. “You know how much he likes to travel and it’s like, the first time since he got here where you haven’t been a helicopter parent.”

“Hey! I am not a helicopter parent!”

“No, no. You’re right. You’re too irresponsible to be a parent.” Techno dodged the hit with a smile. “Now let’s hurry before too much snow enters.”

\---

They stand outside the house in tense silence, each armed with their own weapons and shields ready to deflect any attack. They nodded at each other before Fundy opened the door with a kick and charged in, to their surprise no attack came, in fact the house seemed to be completely empty.

“Let’s check around.” Quackity whispered, the others barely hearing him.

They slowly looked through all the three levels coming up empty, nervous for when at least one of the most terrifying people on the whole SMP would be back. Tubbo was about to suggest that they wait for their arrival and prepared an ambush when one of the floorboards he stepped on caved. The brunette paused and crouched down, surprised at the hole he found.

Under the first basement’s floor was another whole room, this one seemed to still be under construction. All four of them made their way to the unfinished basement, looking around at the half-covered walls, at stacked chests and items, and yet there was no Techno or Dream to be found. With a frustrated growl Quackity punched the wall, startling all of them. “Where are they?!”

“Maybe Techno moved?” Ranboo tried, a little nervous from the outburst.

“No,” Fundy said, looking around the place. “there’s no way they would have left all of this here.”

Tubbo held his sword tightly, he wouldn’t let him get off so easily. “We know they’ll come back, do you guys think we have enough time to trap the house?”

“I’m… not sure. Even if there was, I don’t think there are enough materials to make something functional. We’re not Sam.” The fox, sadly, was right.

“Maybe we can burn it down then? If we don’t get them at least their supplies will be destroyed. If not Dream then Techno can be easier to find and when we capture him-“ Tubbo was cut off by the sound of a resonating string.

Quackity slowly turned to the sound, coming from the back of the room, and made his way there. Stepping softly, not completely silent but close. Then the resonating stopped, they didn’t dare make a noise, searching for any indication of their prey.

They listened, through the background song of the wind. There was soft shuffling somewhere on the left, a pebble was hit a few steps further away, the group stalked the clues until they reached the end of the room.

There was a loud crack and the Butcher Army turned around just in time to see the chests tumbling over them, blocking the exit of the basement. The smoke cleared just enough for them to see a blur going up the ladder. “There! Catch him!” Quackity all but screamed, they didn’t need to be told twice.

\---

They both frowned at the too-big-footsteps on the house’s floors. Dread started setting in when they gazed at the hole on the floor. Fear gripped at their guts when they saw the disarray the secret room was in. “They found him.” Was all that Tommy said, and it was enough. One second they were downstairs, the next Techno threw a sword and a shield at him before sprinting out the front door. “Where are we going?!” The teen screamed.

“To the forest!” The man screamed back. “That’s the best place for him to hide in!” They made their way, as fast as they could, hoping they would get there on time.

\---

Arranging in a cycle to block any opening, they advanced through the trees while trying to locate their opponent. The snow was soft beneath their feet, the wind slowly picking up signaling an incoming storm and another time limit to find Dream. They all turn to their left at the loud slumping sound, but find nothing, they quickly go back into formation, if they lower their guard too much it would be the end of the mission.

Another slump to their right, and yet nothing. The group stilled, then advanced once again, the sound of cracking branches made them tense, but the falling snow made it hard to look up and left them open. Another slump, another crack, no Dream in sight. “He’s playing with us.” Quackity’s voice was emotionless from the tension.

That certainly sounded like Dream, hiding in the high grounds and playing games with his victims, Tubbo wasn’t about to give him that pleasure. “We should head back,” He said as quietly as he could. “It’s either get Techno or he’ll have enough conscience to try and help him.”

“But if he runs again who knows when we’ll be able to find him.” Fundy knew firsthand how easily the tyrant let go of relationships after all.

Tubbo shook his head, still looking ahead. “Techno is too valuable to be left behind, if not now he will probably try to get him back, we could use that.” The brunette waited for anybody else to talk and ignored the next slump near- way too near- them, and then slowly started guiding the group back. Ignoring the increasing sounds, it was just bait, he told himself, Dream wouldn’t be crazy enough to jump on them. ~~He ignores all of Bad’s stories of Dream doing exactly that in the manhunts.~~

The youngest stilled at the snow clump falling just to his right, but as he turned to inspect it he felt a cold rush, the arrow barely missing his foot but startling him enough to stagger his step. Quackity, who was beside him, clashed into him, still searching on the treetops and they both crashed forward into the chilling ground. “There!” The fox exclaimed, they all looked up at the tree branch.

There, in all his glory was Dream, wearing clothes matching Techno’s, and standing still on one of the highest trees, continually looking between them and the plains. Then, after he realized he got their full attention he jumped to the next branch, ready to disappear once again. “Shit- Don’t let him!” The Hispanic tried to follow but his body was currently tangled with the president’s.

That left Ranboo and Fundy, who were barely keeping up and had already lost the target several times. The split man was feeling his breath running out, his low endurance forced him to stop while the fox ignored him, still trailing after their prey. Knowing Fundy also couldn’t keep up for much longer he readied his bow and shoot arrows in quick succession, hoping it would at least slow the man down.

\---

There was a big trail in the snow, the pines protecting the ground from most of the weather. The blonde’s lungs were burning but he couldn’t afford to stop, not when Dream was in danger.

He crashed into Techno, almost falling to the ground. “Wha- what…?” Tommy said between pants. “Why… did you stop-“ He froze when he looked at the spot. There, beside the footsteps and the broken branches, were bloodstains.

\---

Only one arrow hit its mark, hitting the shoulder, making the other miss the branch and fall. There was a loud hit and Ranboo couldn’t help but wince, that was easily one of the tallest trees in the whole forest. He snapped out relatively quickly and hurried to join Fundy, convinced that the man could take on the fox even in that state of injury.

He reached him, sword at the ready when he stilled, looking at the figure slumped in the cold floor. It didn’t take long before their other members reached them. “Guys!” Tubbo called from behind. ”Guys why did you stop we need-“ They also froze at the sight. “Is that… Dream?”

\---

Tommy looked at the stain, it wasn’t too big but the thought of Dream bleeding out, being surrounded by people much bigger than him, with no way out it just- ~~He failed him.~~ He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and snapped out of the little panic episode, still panting slightly.

He looked to his right, practically prying his sight from the spot, to see Techno. The hybrid shaking in silent rage. “They took him.” The tone was still calm and yet everything in his body screamed for him to run. The man didn’t look away from the stain.

\---

_They were holding a sword against Carl, grinning at him, knowing they already won. They still teased hurting his horse though, letting their swords brush over his fur. Tubbo really has changed for the worst._

\---

_He tried, with all the strength a twelve year old could muster and more. He tried to reach through the bars and screamed, made the loudest noise he had ever made since coming to this place. The voices loud and suffocating._

_~~T̸̗͊~~_ _T̸̟̗̙͉͗ḩ̷͉̳̳͑e̸̳͔͈͘͜y̸͎̺͚̌’̶̭̺̈́r̶̗̜̫̱͝ẽ̴͎̝̞̾̈ ̴̢͉͕̤͛͛̇̌t̶̠̗̼̪͑̈́͝͝a̸̲̮k̵͔̙̼͋i̴̭̤͖̔ņ̷̗̞̍ͅg̴̡̝̩̩̾̌̚ ̴̧̛̭͇̝̂h̶͙̻̠̓͂̇̄i̴̙̻̣͔̇̈̾m̴͎̽̒̽̀-̴̰̗̦͑̒̉ ̵̡͔̫̂́͗͊ ̸̳̟͕̒̓̏ ̷̮̾ ̵̢̡̱̦̿ ̶̣̟̻̺̌̿ ̷̥͎̗͙̐͆͆͠ ̵̧̛̟͍̅̊S̷̱̰̖̄̄͋͜ą̸̛̮͕̿̏f̷͓̫̼̎̒è̵͖̘͍̓͜ ̷͕̓̂h̷̢̢̰̾͌͛i̴̫̐̐̋͝m̸̧̬̤͈̉̂͑̋-̵̡͈̓̋ ̵̢̲̭͛͒̈́ ̸̻̓̚ ̸̛̯̉͆ ̸̢̮͕̟̾̎ ̶̧̲̝́̀͒ ̶̦̹̬͇̌͂̋͠ ̵̻̼̲̲͌̔͘̕ ̸̭͒̌ ̶̭̚ ̷͕̝̗̄̈́ ̶̝̹̱̑͐̈́̌ ̶̯̉ ̵͖͆ ̴̛̝̩͑̚̕ ̷̧̛̾̉ͅ ̷̫̊̎ ̷͇̂̃̾̈́ ̷̮̭̊̈́̂̚ͅ ̶̳̙̆̓ ̶̘̰̺͝͝ ̵̢̣̋̓̓̚ͅ ̷̢̖̖̣̒́́̄ ̸͕̦͖̘̕ ̴̮̦͈̇̚͝ ̶̬̟͐͋̇͝ ̷̢̯͍̍̽ ̴̳͖͕̹̋ ̸̳̺̈́S̷̻͕̱̄p̸̫̘̝̺͊̒̌̚i̸̻̗̥̅̄̃l̸͔̠̾͗l̶̪͎͙͗ ̴͉̝̟͔͌̂̒̚ṫ̷̖̖̣͂̓ḫ̷̨̲̿͂̐̂e̴̹͐̌ǐ̶̫̿͆͠r̷̳̦̀͋̈̇ ̴̪͓͔̈́́̑͜͝b̵̡̘̹͂̽͌l̶̩̙̆̏͘o̴͖̓͒ō̵̫̜d̸͎̫̃̐-̸̧̧̢̏_

_̶͎̙̻̂͂ ̵̳̮̤̼̍̏ ̶̨̟̖̽ ̸͙̪̥̤̊͘ ̸̮͂̓͒̚ ̷̱͖̿͝ ̶̯̱̣̎̅͂ ̵̺̠͈̟͑̈́̾̚ ̸̗̞̊ ̵̲̼͋͒H̴̪̆ȩ̶̬͙̌͗̾̎l̷̪̝̉̈́̐͘ṕ̵͙̲͖̓͂ ̸̬͈̾̆̈ḧ̵̢͖͓́i̶͖̳͋̈́m̷͙̖̺̽͘-̵̧̟̐̐͘͝W̴͖̼͋̔̔h̵̩͚̬̆̍̓a̶̧̖̮̞͂͒͋͘t̵͔̦̟̄ ̴̫͇̫̐̀͝a̷͎̎̂͒r̷̡̮̿͂̓ͅê̶̫̜̝̠ ̷͙͍̏̽́͐y̴̼̠̓ō̴̧̮̠̦u̶̲̇̓̕ ̵̯͕̳͂d̴̢̧̟͘ô̶̺͓̚ĭ̸̺͖̱n̸̺̓g̵̢͎͇̍́͝͝?̵̧̯̆ ̸̺͉̇G̵̘̘͊̊̚ơ̷͉̥̖͑̆-̶̺̮̦̪̔̇̾ ̶̤̗͆ ̶̙̖͚̍͗ ̸̨̺͓͕̄ ̴̹̖̱̯̆̍͘ ̸̼͓̠̎͘ ̴̰͒͐͠ ̵͓͔͑W̵̘͛̿̽͝h̶̹̍̐́̍y̵̲̕ ̴̿͊ͅa̸̫͍̲͊̿͜r̵̮̮̍e̶̳̔̊͗n̴̪̘̣̖̓̋̕’̷̡͙̋͛͝t̷̮̓͘ ̸̡͙̟̳͝y̵̯̾͋̉͘ơ̷̓̒̍ͅủ̴̢͖͚̅ ̸͓̤͌͗d̷͎͓̦̓̌̈́ǫ̸͕̅͌ͅi̷̦̰̪͂͑̓n̶̥̳͘g̵̨͚̭͌̌̆ ̷̨̦̙̇͐͜â̶͈̦̔̈́̏n̷͍̜̫̣̈́͘͝y̵̤̫̐̎͝t̶̜̦̬̜̀̏h̴̟̼͒̇i̸̡̩̩̦͂͗n̵̄͋̚͜g̸͚͑͛̔̿?̴̡͉̫́̃͐ͅ-̶̗̝̻̺͂̃́͘_

_̴͕͍̠͇̄B̷̘́͋̓l̸͎͠o̷̡̪̣̱͘o̶̬d̴̦͕̊̕-̷̻̞̪̈̚͠Y̵̲͉̱̿o̸̦͊̑͠ṵ̶̢̤̌̓͋ ̸̬̦͂n̶̨̩̤͊e̸̗̝̰͛̀͜͠͠e̷͉̘͋̈́̉̆d̶̥͝ ̶̨̯̼̈́͑t̵̹͎̓o̷̮̳̠͒̀͘ ̴͓̖̍̾h̴̯͋̃ë̷͇̌͒͠l̶̻̓̃p̵̡̻͇̦̐͋ ̸̲͉͈̟̈́̽̈h̴̼̝̋̽͐̏͜i̶̻̓̚̚̚m̴͉͙̃-̵̘̞̲͊̉̇̕ ̴̜̌͊̄͗ ̴̧̘͛ ̷̤̫͌̓̆͜ ̴͇̭̈́ ̸̰̞͈̬̒̈͗ ̵̪̀̈́ ̷̧̠͉̃̔͘ ̷̧̢̯̳̈́̓͊̑ ̶̻̙̟̦̍ ̴͇̏̔͐͗ ̵̲͐ ̷̯̘̳̽̀̑ ̸̘͓̺̓̐̌̉ ̶̰̏̍ ̶̗̦̝̈́ͅ ̷̣̳͋̊̀̐͜ ̸̥̌ ̴̡͓̓͊̾ ̶͚̻͈̽ ̴̧̩͓̓G̸̦̓̂͒͋o̴̝͇͛̐o̶͕̣̎d̷̖̼̤͛͊̈́̽ ̵͈̫̠̗̉͊r̶̜͎̥̹î̵̡̠̮̗͌̅d̶̨̝̥̋d̶̜͂̒̌a̷̛̮̫̙̦͂̽͝n̴̤͂c̵̲͖̆ę̵͍̭̇-̴̭̥̣̳͑͌S̷͓̪͑h̷͚̏̍u̶̜̝̝͛͒̌̌t̶̗̍̊̑ ̷͔͕̔̂̊̚͜ŭ̷͍̻̠̩͂͌̄p̵͙̬̙̘͝-̷̩̌̈̈́_

_̸̮̻̰͐ ̸̢̨͛̉͠ ̸̻͖̖͆ ̸̠͍͙̔͐͂ ̷̙̪̞̥̎ ̶̘͔̆͌̽̈́ ̵̞͑̓͝ ̸̥̋̄̚ ̸̧̙͔͖͑̈́̃͠ ̷͕̤̆ ̴̠̍̇ ̷͈̗͕͗ ̷̣̓ ̷ͅ ̶͈͉̫͑ ̷͕̻̜̼̎͋ ̵͍͍̍̌͝ ̴͍̉ ̵̥̫͠ ̵̲̳̈̓ ̷͍̓̈ ̸̱̙͓̳̑̄̋̕ ̶̖͔̦̑̕ ̸͔̮̓ͅ ̵̛̫̣̹͈͒̈́͝ ̸̼̆͗ ̴̨͔͒Ḧ̵̡͇͔̣́̑͊o̴̭̫̼̖̓̏͆̕w̴̲̹̬̠͘ ̵̇̽͂͜d̸͔̀͋̍͑a̶̛͇͎̟̘r̴͈̥̰͕̈́̉ȩ̶̧͔̗̊̉ ̴̫̥͍̂̔̅t̵̼́̌h̷̖̩̺̪̔̕͝ẻ̵̞̞̦̍͗ẙ̴̛͓̩̻́̾ ̸̣̈t̸̲̹̂̎ơ̶̽͜u̸̥̜͒́͠c̶̠̋́h̷̰͋̈ ̶̢̺̥̠͝h̷͈̠̓̋͌̆i̶̡̜͆m̷̢̠̈-̶̠̟͗ ̵̢̪͊̾͊̋ ̴̣̤̓̉ ̶̛͍̀͒͊ ̷̝͊̓̐̚ ̶͇͆͒͘c̶͓͈̅̾͋͜͝r̴̗͍̙̉͗ũ̵̫̩̩͙͝ȩ̶̾̉̾̓l̶̛̥̃͆͝ ̷̗̂͌̑͝b̸͈͈͕͇̈́̉̅̋ȁ̵̭̝̮̕ṣ̵̼̺̬͒͋̅͝t̷̻̜̪̠̎͆̂a̷̲̮̅̃̀͠ŗ̸̛̜̙̬̑̏d̶͉̳̈́͠s̸͖͔͒́͛̚-̴͓̍́͑͘_

_̵̠̺͍̎̿ ̸̻̖̀̿̀ ̶̗͔͚̱̀͑ ̷͖͇̰̋̋̏͠ ̷̹̣͖̒̍̋͌ ̵̩̱̉ ̶̣͙̊̇ ̷̛͉͖̿̊̈ ̷̹͈̠̈́̌̾̋ ̷̧͙̬̍Ŵ̴̛̝͒͗e̷͓̽a̸͈̪̻͔͑̐k̸̢̢͈̒ -̸̨̤̹̯͒͋G̵̛̭̑̆ö̷̠̣̰́̿͑ ̷̢͖̞̱̑͌̓t̵̗̍h̷̺̣̍̐̕r̵̡̪͔̓ó̸͓͔̎u̴̘̓̓̿g̸͇͑͘h̵̡̡̗̯͗͗̕ ̵͓̣͆ͅt̷̝̳̔͑h̸͇̖̱̤͘ë̷͕̑͝ ̶̭̙̄b̶̭̘̘̗͂̓̆̑å̸͎r̸͔̘̖̽͌s̵̮̯̜̺͐̆̌̈-̶̞̥͕̩͛̏ ̵̛͈̯͖̱͠ ̶̩̐ ̴̛ͅ ̴̫̮͖͛͒̇̾ ̴̦̼̘̒͐͜ ̷̺̤̯̆̏͗ ̴̥̹͍̜̒͌́̆ ̷͔̐̀͝ͅ ̷̝͈͔̑ ̴̬̫̄̈̍Ą̴̈́r̴͉̽̏́͋e̸͔̞̩̥̋͋̚ ̶̠͓̣̑͛̏͜ý̶̡̭͉ǫ̴̧̈̈̑̊͜u̷̙̾͛ ̷̥͇̥́ê̶͙̈́v̴͎̼͋̄̂e̶̛̳̥͎̓n̵͔̲͇̿̔͛̾ ̵͚̜͊̋̓t̶̫̒̒r̵̡͕͆̒̈̓ỵ̷̖̌̕ͅi̷͙̓n̴͎̺̩̩̿̓̂g̵̢̥̓̒͗?̴̃́ͅ-̶̟͍̜̈́_

_̵̮̟̼́͂͛̕ ̸̰͑͠ ̶̞̯̣̏͜͝B̷͖̤̔͌̋̊l̵̟̜̬̿͑̒o̶̞̎̒̿̐o̵͓͈͊͂d̴͔̲̺̮̏̋ ̵̪̟̮͑̏B̴͍̗̞̎̀l̶̙̭̘͚̐͗ȏ̴̹̭̖͉́o̴̝̪̻̊͆͑͝d̷̫̙̟͔͊ ̵̛͎͕̤͌̔B̷̜̝̩̘̄̒l̶̹̬̥̘͆o̶̞͛̔̕o̴͈̰͛̀d̴͚̓̄̓͜-̷̧̮̦̞͛̂ ̴̝̻̾̍͂ ̵̣̣̮̈ ̸̠͆͘ ̴͙̩̣̃͆̾̓ ̸̘̼͒͛̓̽ ̴̢̣͙͘ ̴̨̪̍ ̵̠̲̩͓̌ ̵̝̂ ̸̧̪͈̆̌͒ ̴͈͝ ̵̥̪͈͒̈́̏̎ ̷̠̯̪͂̿͠ͅH̷̛̙̯̃̄e̴̢͎̙͛̋͝͠l̵̛̟̝͗̈́p̸͇̪͇̼̄ ̶̹̖̖̑͌h̵̛̤̞̗̎͗͊i̸̟͓̱̘̍m̶̧̽-̶̬̻͒͂͝ ̷̫̪̓̐ ̶̠͔̼̄̆ͅ ̴̬̠̣͚͊̕ ̷̺͉̼̻͌͒̅͝ ̶̳̱̻̻͊̿͝ ̴̻̯͆̿ ̶̯̝͎̄̃ ̷̨̛̛̰͎̲̅ ̸͇̯͌̆̓͘ͅ ̴̈́̄͜ ̵̥͖͚̎͂ ̸̨̦͑͘͘T̵̩͕͆͊̎h̵̭̻͠ę̵̒ý̸̰̠͍’̸̟̩̠̚r̶̦̬̞͋́͛e̷͈̊̃͒ͅ ̶̤̮̥͗̒ẗ̷͍̹̙͕̇a̵͍̠̮̒̿̀k̵̗̙̾̑̂i̶̮̱͉̊͒͑͝n̴̺͍̺̒̾͝ğ̷͈̫̑̽ ̸̙̏̃̕h̴̢̭͍͂ǐ̶̼̘̒͒͘ͅm̸̧̺̿ͅ-̷͈̰̋̂̋_

_They were taking him away and he couldn't do anything, the other child thrashed in their arms and bit a guard before hitting his nose with a resonating crack, then being hit himself, hard. “Oh shit- This fucking brat-“_

_“Kid if you don’t stop fighting your friend there isn’t going to have a good time either.” The bastard smirked when the other one stilled. The other looked at him, while he still tried to pray open the bars to reach him, growling like a demonic beast, and let them take him away from their cells._

_n̷̨͓̰͍̭̟͉̟̙̉̒̎͝ͅO̴̲͚̪̒̈̌̊̍͗͛͠ ̵͍̝̞̳̙̟̑͛̽̎̇͂̈́̆͜͠ ̵̼̩͕̦̼̦͇̰͕̞͛́̋̓̈̚̕ ̸̗̮͍̈̿̈́̏̂͝ ̴͚̳͓̥̞͈̈́ ̷̛͍͉͔̫̀̒ ̷̛͎̤̠̣̾͊͗͗̔͜ ̴͍̹̲̪̾̍́̎͆̅ ̷̛̦̘͎͇̽̍͝ ̴̢̐̈́͠ͅ ̷̧̣̖͔̥̘̋͂ ̵̛̬̦͕̑̐̍͋̂̌̽ ̸̦͐̆̓̚ ̴̰̳͎̜̱̥̗͍̘̝̈́̾̔̉̃͆̑͠ ̴̩͝ **̶̥̱̥̳̋̿̈́̆͗͊͐̎̕̚ ̶̡͖̣͍͓͈̙́̉N** ̵̲̪͖̫̬̜̟̾̃̃̇͑͜ **O** ̶̭̞͇̺̭̗͒͊̑͗̈́̒͋͘͘_

_̵̢̧͎̳̬̙͙̰̗͌͊̎̆̈́͝ ̵̝̤̰̬͍̘̼̙̀͗͂͒̓͜ͅ **̴̧͚͗͑͘̚͝n̸̡͚̹͉͔̻̬̟̰̆̓͜͝ö̷̦̹́̍̋̐͗ͅ ̴͍͈̘̲̯̒̽̑̄** ̵̲̠̞̈̉͋͌̉͂́͊͘ ̷̢̢̛̭͓̮͎̞̙͖̋̑̒ ̴̨̲̞̺͇̂ ̵̲̪͎̯͓͍͖͖̬̺͠N̷̼̬̞͒̚ō̷͎̙͕̥͚̘͇̗̤̙͛̄́̊̚͘͝ ̷̢̮̩̼̰͓̝̽̓͆̑̇̆͘ ̶͉͙͇̝̠̏̆̋͒̇͐͝ͅͅ ̷͚̆̉̀̚ ̶̧̩̯̜͕̜̱̜̗̀̓̈̓̆͗̌̾͂͠ ̸̛̻͚̃̅̿͠ ̶̨̯̥̣̦̱̣̮̥̪̽͛ ̷̧̩͓̗͙̉͗̀͝ ̸͚̤͕͈̺͐̋̋̔ ̷̹̩̰̘̬̜͔̰̍̏̂̈́͛̍̃̇͝ ̶̮̟͎̳͚̠̣̟͖̾̓̂̅̍̀͗̇͑ ̸̨̙̮̬͖̯͔̈͂̑̔͠ ̷̛̮͕͔͓̤͙̖̈́͒͂̅̈̓̑̚ ̷̡̗̙̣͐̾͒̓̽̕͝ ̷͉̹͓͋̂͒̆ ̶͖̯̻̝͈̺̝̞̏̌̈́̎̓ ̸̛͚̼̼̫͚̺̀̐̇͗͆̽̓̆ ̴̡̲̬͕̺̪̭̼͌̉͗̇͊̃́͠ͅ ̸̟̬͋̋̑̒͊̚ ̵͍͍̰̃͘͠ ̷̫̱͉͇̫̗̟͊̂͑-̵̤̯̺͎́_

_̸̢͙̼̥̬͖̩͚̖̓̽̽̔̊̐͌̓͜ ̶̼͈̤̤̥̟̲͎̳͖̐̓͑̌͒ ̶̨̛̻̮̘͉͉̝̜̉̈́̌̒͛̈́̾͆ͅ **̵͙͖̬̣͉̬̩̩̈́̅̊͛̒́̂͊͘͠N̷͙̦̎͌͘͝Ǫ̵̛͕̺̤͎̫̆̈̑̉͝** ̷̨͍̪͍̹͈͐̃̐̾̓ ̴̢̧̻̬̱̺̲͎̺̍̊̄̿̽̈́͜͝Ņ̴̛͈͓͔̱̮̄̀͋̚͘ơ̶̭̬͊ ̷̨͚̱͔̞̫͚̺͓̅̌͝ ̷̧̪̖̼̳̖͙̫̉͋͛̎̽͊̎ͅ ̶̡̨̲͍͍̟͒̆̓ͅ ̸̛̘͋̚͝ ̶͍̭̤̀̌̈ͅ ̴̨͚̣̹̌̾͑̅͐ ̸̛̮̤̠̳̱̪̙̺̠̾̆̿̑͐̿ ̴̘̦̫̖̤̎͑̉̓̾̽͑͐̌͜ **̵̙̻̈́̀̋̔͠N̶̼̙͚͗̽̔̕ơ̵̢̳͚̱̓͂͊̆̏̈́** ̴̰̦̥̼͖͖̉̈́̈́_

_̴̜͈̘͇̜͚̥̹̱́̏̀̉̂͂͐͜͝n̴̖̮͈̭͓̘̱͊̅̇̑̕͝ͅͅo̸̧̩͕͍̠̿̌̀̃̅̑͆̓̒̈́ ̷̩͍̗̫͍̰͕͊̂̒̇̇̑̂͜͜͝ ̴̻͂̈̍̿̑͊̚ ̷̲̩͓̯͖̫̅͛̄͛̉̄͘̕͘ **̴̢̘̯̹̰͕̞̗̏̈̌͊͗͋͜͠ ̵̲͎̪̿͆̆̆̽͌̏͜͠ ̶̯͉̺̳͊̉̌̾́̎̈́̈ ̶̰͉͎̣̯̿̄̑̎̃̽̚͘͝ǹ̷̖̹̭͊͗̆̐͌̎̿̈O** ̶̡̜̮̯̠̱̍_

_̶͎͉̥͇͂̉̎̾̎̆͒́̌_

_̷̨͕͔̮̩͙̍̇͝_

_̴̝̼̜͈̫͕̌̈́̐͊̃̊̚ ** ~~Ņ̸̧͍͖̦̙̻͇̊̒̍̽͂̊̐͘͝͝O̷͈̖̩̱̰͒̔̃̏̑~~**_

_̶̢̖̈́́͛͑͆͗͒_

_̶̙̟́_ \---

He was looking down at the spot, shaking with cold, deep rage. He turned to look at Tommy. _“We are getting him back.”_ He said, staring directly at him. He could only nod.

They would get him back, the teen looked at the stain once more, the old blood a deep, dark, red ~~–A deep wound-~~ and looked back to the hybrid.

_They’ll get him back, country be dammed._

\---

They all stood over the body. “It can’t- He can’t possibly be- can he?” Ranboo all but rambled, about to start pacing around.

His partners still stayed in shocked silence. “I- no there’s no way-” Fundy was trying to study him, catching every little detail he could.

“But what if he _is_ though?” They all turned to Quackity in disbelief. “I mean- think about it!”

“Maybe he’s using him as bait?” The fox tried. At this point they wouldn’t put it past Dream.

“But a child that he gave his mask to? With his same hair color? With _this_ level of skill?” The others quieted down, this kid, this _child,_ had almost defeated them. Hell the only reason they caught him was thanks to a _lucky_ shot. “And even if we aren’t sure, we can’t just leave him here.”

“He’s right.” Tubbo spoke up, coldness gone from his voice. “You know how Techno talks about kids, I…” He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he just left a child alone in the cold with the Blade, and he knew they wouldn’t either.

“So it’s agreed then.” The black haired stepped forward, not wanting to let him lay on the cold snow any longer. He placed his arms under the kid’s knees and back and stood up, surprised at just how _light_ he was, even for such a small size. He nodded at the rest and softly put him on the boat, tying his hands together while ignoring the other’s protest. “I don’t want him to run away if he wakes up, it’s not even too tight- I’m not a monster guys.”

They paddled back to L’Manburg.

\---

“Welcome home Theseus!” Techno said, almost sadistically exited. Tommy was too stunned by the sheer amount of supplies to respond. The hybrid led him to a brand new netherite armor. “Are you ready?”

“…Ready for what?” He asked, still a little shocked.

The man gave a loud sigh. “As much as I would like to think, we can’t really take a country down ourselves, especially not with a hostage on their side.”

The teen hesitated slightly. “Do you really think Tubbo would-”

“Yes.” He said coolly. “Even if he didn’t Quackity definitely would convince him otherwise.”

“Then what are we going to do?” He asked, changing the subject.

“We need more allies.” The hybrid smirked at him, full of malicious glee. “Let’s get Phil.”

Despite himself, Tommy smirked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for conflict. Poor Dre is not going out of the house for at least a year after this.


	5. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah… here I’ll go make some tea.” George made his way to the kitchen before their guest could stop him, smiling slightly at the resigned sigh he could hear.

Quackity sat with a sigh, taking off his jacket, and staring at the stained sleeve where the blood from the kid’s wound had seeped into. He looked around the living room, it was small and cozy, just like the rest of Tubbo’s house. He was currently waiting for both him and Fundy to come out from checking the kid over, so he decided to use this time to think about everything that had happened in the last few days.

What a fucking mess.

They had completely failed at their objective. Techno somehow lived from an anvil to the head and suddenly the image of a strong nation who would persecute those who wronged them disappeared, that and the realization that The Greater SMP, more accurately Dream, wasn’t on their side. Then, he thought, maybe he could use Dream instead and make _him_ the example, it could work. And then Dream wasn’t anywhere to be found, and then Logsted was gone.

“Do you- do you really think that’s him?” And now this.

Quackity sighed again and turned to Ranboo, the teen was a nervous wreck, pacing around the small room since he got there. “I’m… not sure, it doesn’t make sense but- …it feels- I don’t know,” He said honestly. “ _I don’t know…”_

At that moment the brunette opened the door, heading directly for the couch and sat beside the black-haired. They waited a few seconds in awkward silence before Ranboo spoke. “So… how- how are- uh… things?” They both chuckled at the nervousness.

“He’ll live, the arrow didn’t injure anything life-threatening, there’s some bruised ribs and most likely a concussion, but nothing a health pot can’t fix. I tried helping Fundy with brewing, but it didn’t work out so now I’m here.” Quackity snorted, boy did Fundy get stressed about his potions.

His grin faltered when Tubbo didn’t smile. “Something’s bothering you.”

The teen remained quiet, debating with himself about something, before finally speaking. “The concussion… we need to check if there’s nothing else, but the mask…” They stayed silent after that, waiting for Fundy to come out because even though Quackity could tell Tubbo wasn’t telling everything, now was clearly not the time to pressure.

About an hour later Fundy finally came out looking solemn. “I already patched up what I could, everything should heal in a few days, a week at most.”

“Except for the face.” The raven-haired concluded.

The fox nodded. “Except for the face.” He looked down, took a deep breath, and steeled himself. “I think we shouldn’t take it.”

“Why?” Quackity asked.

“Dream never shows his face. To _anyone_. He probably has his reasons and taking advantage when he’s this vulnerable is wrong.”

“That’s true but he’s hurt,” The black-haired countered. “should we really value his privacy over his safety?”

“Maybe?” Tubbo looked back at the bedroom door. “Can’t we just push the mask a little and heal what we need?”

The fox shook his head sadly. “I already tried, there’s a big bruise covering at least a third of his face, at that point we might as well remove the mask entirely. And he also needs a full check-up just in case.”

“So why are you saying to not take it?” The Hispanic questioned once again.

“Because-“

“Look Fundy, I understand why you don’t want to see it…” Tubbo trailed off, side-eyeing the room once more. “But there are priorities, right now it’s much more important to check if he’s going to wake up.”

The hybrid looked down. “Maybe we can talk to someone who already saw his face?”

“I think it’s best if nobody else knows about Dream’s… situation.” Quackity answered. “Besides, we could use this to see if it really is him or just some random child.” Tubbo nodded in agreement.

“Hey Ranboo, what do you say?” The hybrid asked.

They all turned to look at the teen who was pacing around the room while they argued. “Um- I- I’m not- Dream’s hurt but… uh-“

“So you’re neutral?” The brunette said, stepping in before he could enter in a panic. He smiled at Ranboo’s nod. “Then I guess it’s settled.”

The three of them started walking into the room when the fox hybrid blocked the door. “ _All_ of us are going to see him?”

The black-haired raised an eyebrow. “Fundy, would it be better if only one of us did?” The fox looked down once again before silently stepping aside.

The room was dim, still small, with a single bed in the far corner. The kid was laying in said bed, covered with a few sheets and the Techno signature cape they had to remove. They all stopped beside him.

There were a few seconds of hesitation and then Fundy was unclipping the mask, fingers going around the edges, carefully checking if it was safe to take off. When he was ready to lift it up though, he hesitated. Quackity also put his hands nodding reassuringly at the fox, they softly lifted it, careful of the possible scabs that could have formed, until it was finally off. The man was confused at the gasp that left Fundy’s mouth and quickly took his attention off the blank smile. Only to let the mask fall to the ground in shock.

There on his left cheek was a mark, angry red and clearly branded on skin along with two numbers near his right brow. It was almost like the room was frozen in time, horrified silence filling the room, but there was another layer of dread for Quackity, whose sight couldn’t stray from the symbol.

He looked at it over and over again, trying to find any difference from the one he remembered. Two horizontal lines, one vertical, all crisscrossing over a square. ~~There was no way, no way that was-~~

The three of them startled at the loud gasp and turned around to find Ranboo clutching his head in pain, it was enough to get him out of his stupor though. He quickly picked the mask up and started pushing the teen out the door. “We’re gonna go clean the mask!” The black-haired called over his shoulder, slamming the door closed and leaving the other two alone.

\---

Tubbo stared at the door, the silence left in the room tense and uncomfortable, and turned back to stare at Fundy, who seemed to be unable to look away from the child’s face. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

Now sure, the teen expected something bad the moment he helped the fox check over the kid, the moment when they took the cape and lifted his clothes to find hundredths of white and red lines on his body. The slashes on his sides, some wider and shorter scars suggesting arrow wounds, the tin lines on his back that weren’t made by any sword or axe, the burns on his forearms, and of course his recently healed feet. It was bad, so bad Tubbo had to take a break after Fundy finished his revision.

And yet nothing would have prepared him for a brand on the child’s face. _Dream’s_ face. Dream who currently _couldn’t be older than ten_. “Maybe it’s not hi-m.” Fundy’s voice cracked a little. “Maybe I was right and- and this is just a random child he used as bait and-“

“Fundy.” He cut him off. “Do you really believe that?” The teen softly asked, the hybrid’s ears were down as his eyes moved across the little face once more. “…Let’s patch him up, alright?” He said, blinking the tears out of his eyes as he ignored the fox scrubbing his clean.

They worked with care, Tubbo helping clean the dried blood with a warm, wet rug while Fundy applied potion-soaked rags on the bruises, the drinking potion the unconscious boy had been given earlier already partially healing the cut on his forehead. When they were done applying the bandages and the fox had determined that nothing else was wrong apart from the concussion and a badly bruised eye, they left the room, both needing some fresh air.

\---

Ranboo was sitting on the cold kitchen floor, letting his head fall back on the equally cold wall, trying to soothe his headache, the sound of flowing water also helping. On the sink there was Quackity, completely focused on scrubbing the ceramic piece in front of him which was surprisingly sturdy, once the dried blood and dirt were out of the mask, he noticed how the cracks had been stuck together with gold, interlacing the white with small veins that could almost go unnoticed unless you got close enough. He had never bothered to come close enough.

A loud groan from the split teen got him out of his thoughts, letting him take notice of his numb hands. “How’s the headache going?” He asked while drying the mask.

“Better…” He massaged his brow. “I have never gotten one so strong before.”

“Yeah, what happened back there?”

“I don’t know… that symbol triggered something.” Quackity almost let the mask fall again. “You seemed pretty surprised too, do you know what it is?” He stilled, gaze locked on the mask, holding it tightly with white hands, the teen turned to him curiously when he didn’t answer the question, only to see a haunted look in his eyes. “Quackity…?”

The man took a deep breath. “We should head back.” He walked without waiting for an answer.

\---

They left the mask beside Dream’s head, too worried about disturbing the bandages, and left the room. There was a suffocating silence between them, all unsure on how to proceed with the situation. “So… did you confirm it was him?” Quackity asked awkwardly, trying to put them all back on track, he wasn’t surprised when the other two could only nod in confirmation. “Alright, any updates on his condition?”

“He’s alright… a concussion and a big bruise, but he’ll be fine.” Tubbo reluctantly said.

“Good, that’s good…” He trailed off and the silence was back once more. He looked around, Ranboo was still sitting on the couch trying to ease his headache, Tubbo was looking down, as if forcing himself not to look at the door behind him, and Fundy seemed about to break down, ears flat and tail down. “I’m going to take a walk; you should all try and relax a little.” He said with a forced smile and immediately headed out, he couldn’t have anyone delaying him or he’ll lose his courage.

The air was cold, with some specks of snow already falling, it never snowed much in L’manburg. He passed by the flower shop, by the Christmas tree, down the prime path, and slowly started climbing the hill until finally he arrived.

El Rapids.

\---

They collapsed on the pillows, tired of another day with Karl, they were about to pass out right there when they heard the doorbell go off. Sapnap groaned. “Go get the door.”

“You’re closest.” George mumbled.

He groaned and whined all the way to it, but still smiled when he saw who it was. “Quackity! Dude it’s been a while, come on in!”

The man at the door smiled back. “Hey guys.”

“Hi Quackity.” George called from his bed.

“Hello.” He said, sitting on one of the pillows on the floor.

The brunette frowned. “Hey are you okay?”

“Yeah dude, you look a little pale.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… here I’ll go make some tea.” George made his way to the kitchen before their guest could stop him, smiling slightly at the resigned sigh he could hear. “So, what brings you to our humble abode?”

“Well, it’s been a few rough days and…” Quackity trailed off, sitting on the dinner table while scrubbing his eyes with his hand. “Look guys I’ll be honest; I need to ask about Dream.”

There was a pregnant pause, only the sounds of clicking cups and the heating up water on the pot, after a while the other resident entered the room and sat beside him on the table, both waiting for the third to serve tea. Then, and only then, did Sapnap quietly ask. “You haven’t found him yet?”

“We… think we know where he is, but he has escaped capture.”

George started serving the tea. “What do you want to know?”

“You have known Dream for a long time.” They nodded. “Have you ever seen his face?”

The tallest scoffed. “No, never. You would think years of companionship would mean he’ll let us see it, but seems we weren’t as important.”

Their concern for Quackity worsened slightly when he didn’t agree with the unfairness of it, instead he looked down at his mug. “For how many years?”

“About four years now?” He turned to Sapnap in confirmation. “Yeah, four years.”

“Alright… how did you meet?”

“We were hunting him down.” George smiled at the memory, that first time they both tracked him, so sure they would be the ones to claim the grand amount of money for his head. They failed of course, Dream completely overpowered them, he was really surprised when they tried again, and again, and again, until it wasn’t about the bounty anymore.

His smile faltered when he turned to Quackity staring at him in shock and anger, accusation clear in his eyes. “Why?” He whispered, holding the mug a little tightly.

Sapnap stepped in, god bless him and his lack of social awareness. “Well, he had a bounty and we needed money, you know how hunter life works.”

“You didn’t know why he was wanted…” It wasn’t a question, the black-haired still answered it.

“Nope, never told us either. Knowing him he probably stole some bread and was too prideful to pay the fee.” He took a sip from his tea. “We just saw the flier and learned he was around the area; he was always traveling in those days.”

Their guest hummed, looking back down at the mug. “How old were you?”

“Oh boy, I was around twenty, I think? Sapnap was sixteen and Dream almost eighteen.”

Quackity nodded, he seemed lost in thought. “Welp, I’ll leave you alone for now.” He said, standing up, seriousness disappearing suddenly.

“Wha- wait.” Sapnap exclaimed, following the shortest out the door. “Why did you come?” It was the desperation in his voice that made the other pause.

He turned around with a slight frown. “I needed more information; I can’t tell you why, but it will be useful.”

“You will tell us when you find him, right?” George asked quietly.

The man outside paused, opening his mouth, and then closing it. He looked away and took a deep breath. “Of course.”

\---

The awkward silence remained, even after Quackity had left in a rush. It took a few minutes before Tubbo got out of his thoughts and softly lead the fox hybrid to the couch and made his way to the armchair.

They were all clearly stressed, honestly who wouldn’t be? And maybe he should have tried to make some hot chocolate to help the others relax but at this point he was too tired to move from his comfy spot.

His trail of thought was interrupted by a soft sniff, he quickly turned to look at Fundy, who was slightly shaking with his head in his hands. “Fundy-“

“Y-yeah sorry, the- the shock must have worn off.” He tried to clean the tears but more kept coming. “I’m sorry it’s just- god this is so messed up.”

“I know.” Tubbo softly agreed.

“It’s just… he’s so young and- and he has so many scars and hell- he looks like he’s been through h-ell and back already… How old is he, eight?”

“Maybe… maybe he has his grown-up scars?” Ranboo said in a bad attempt of comfort.

The fox shook his head. “No… Dream has- had a… a scar from one of his fights, I- I remember because you could see it sometimes and- he doesn’t- it was big and he doesn’t have it.” Tubbo remembers that one, it started on his left cheek, it apparently crossed over the nose and stopped just below his right eye.

No- focus Tubbo, focus. He wanted to say something but couldn’t really think of anything as Fundy’s breath quickened, maybe he should have gone make some hot chocolate. Instead, they both let the other cry his eyes out, it wasn’t loud, barely more than sniffs and gasps for breath, but the brunette knew it was for the best. Finally, Fundy calmed down and slumped against the couch, still awake but very tired.

“Do you want to help me make some hot chocolate?” Tubbo asked Ranboo, the split teen gave a slight nod and went to help in the kitchen. Well as much help as one needs to make hot chocolate.

They were waiting for the water to heat when they heard something clatter to the ground, they went back to the living room to see their partner still slumped and in a deep sleep. There was confusion and then some rapid shuffling could be heard coming from the room.

Dream was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything: Happens.  
> Quackity: *Sigh*
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments btw! I really appreciate it. But boy are you guys overprotective over tiny Dream, you could give Tommy a run for his money.
> 
> Dre: *Lowkey wiping the floor with the Butcher Army.*  
> Everyone @ the Butcher Army: I have seen people go to hell for less.


	6. Dissonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy was about to deny once more when a low growl from his stomach was heard. “Alright, alright. I’ll be back soon.” He said, trying to ignore the teen’s shit-eating grin.

They entered the room, startling the bundle of blankets on the bed, making him slip and fall with a resonating thump. The teens immediately rushed to help, worried about wounds and bruises, but it only managed to make the already panicked bundle worse. He tried to get up only to lose his balance and fall back immediately to the ground, a clear sign of vertigo.

He tried once more, arms finally breaking free from the warm layers yet still swaying, though he only made it half-way up before a pair of arms stopped him. The child immediately stilled, his arms going to protect his face instead.

Everyone in the room froze, tiny hands faltering slightly in confusion before he pried off from Ranboo’s hold and desperately stumbled under the bed.

The world stilled for a few seconds before Tubbo recovered, peeking under, only to find Dream frantically pushing himself to the corner, growling and holding the blankets to his head tightly. The brunette turned to see the mask in the middle of the room, probably having fallen from the bed when the other woke up.

“Ranboo.” He put a hand on his shoulder, breaking him from his stupor. “Can you bring me his mask?” The split teen could only nod and quickly retrieved it, handing it to Tubbo who was leaning down once more. “Hey Dream.” The child tried to push himself farther. “It’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you.” He said softly. “Do you want your mask back? It’s okay you can take it.” The kid seemed to stare uncertainly, before suddenly moving forwards slightly, making the teen back up.

There was another pause, and then Dream was slowly getting closer, Tubbo moving with him, wanting to lure him out from under the bed. “Yeah, that’s it. You can take it.” He continued after finally coercing the kid out, sitting on his knees just beside it with the blankets still over his head. He seemed to be staring directly at the Brunette while tiny hands carefully took the mask, Tubbo didn’t move as they slipped back under the layers to return the ceramic on his face. “There you go, see? It’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you.” Dream remained uncannily still and gave no answer. “I’m going to get closer now, okay? That was a very bad hit, I just want to make sure you’re alright.” Tubbo softly extended his hand and only continued when the kid didn’t try to move away.

He was about to reach him when the blankets hit him square in the face and the sounds of little feet were already by the bedroom door while the teen battled to get out of the makeshift net.

“What’s going on?!” Fundy all but screamed as he barged in, making the door slam into the wall and Dream stop, losing his balance and falling back to the ground.

The fox hybrid stopped like a deer in headlights while Dream tried to stand. “Fundy stop him!” Tubbo’s voice snapped him out and he quickly tried to take the child. His arm was grabbed; the kid suddenly passing over his shoulder and using his back as a jumping point making him fall forwards easily, barely registering the loud thump behind him.

They all turned to see as the child winced and curled up slightly, having failed the landing of his stunt. Still, he tried to reach the door, crawling for it with one of his arms holding his side, the other two scrambled to reach him from their respective spots on the ground. Dream was halfway through the living room when Quackity entered the house, the man in question staring in surprise as the kid slumped, head touching the ground and both arms holding his middle, panting.

“Quackity!” The fox hybrid exclaimed in relief, only to be cut short by a whimper and a grunt, Dream sat upright, putting distance between them with pushes from his legs, arms still holding his middle tightly. “Oh no- you should have woken me up!” He complained to the teens as he walked over to the kid whose pushes became much more desperate.

He was stopped by the new arrival with a hand on his arm, trying not to look at the kid in concern and letting him slip away from sight. “We need to give him space.” He said at Fundy’s questioning look.

“Quackity he’s hurt-“

“And who knows what lengths he’ll take to get away from us. He’s already panicked. He needs space.” His tone left no room for argument, the fox still held his gaze, worried about the labored breathing that could still be heard.

They glared at each other for what felt like forever and Fundy was about to open his mouth to demand he let go when the standoff was cut by a loud sizzling sound and the smell of steam coming from the kitchen. “THE CHOCOLATE!” They both stared after Tubbo who ran past them.

The black-haired slowly turned to the bedroom, seeing Ranboo still on the floor, unmoving. “Fundy, why don’t you tell Ranboo to help Tubbo in the kitchen and bring some painkillers?” He glared at him, Quackity gave him a warning look and watched him go with a sigh, leaning back against the front door.

He turned to his left, Fundy’s shuffling through chests on the back of his mind as he stared at the corner, slightly surprised that the kid was already that far by scooting on the floor.

His staring was interrupted by his teammate, who handed him a small paper bag roughly. “Thanks Fundy.” He said as he made his way to the corner, deciding to unpack the hybrid’s anger later. The child had settled below a small table in the space between the couch and the armchair. “Hey.” He greeted as he kneeled, ignoring the frantic shuffling. “These are to help with the pain, just put it where it hurts.” He then opened the bag, taking a little bit of the greenish paste and eating it. “You can also eat it, but not too much, alright?” There was no answer. “Alright.” He said, more to himself, leaving the packet on the floor and making his way back to the front door.

They both looked as a hand reached out and took the packet back into the darkness of the corner. “Can he even apply them?” The hybrid asked with a hard tone.

“It’s not like he’ll let us apply them for him.” Quackity looked down. “…And he probably has dealt with worse.” He quietly added as Fundy’s ears flatten, probably having thought the same.

\---

Ranboo let the mop by the wall, having finally cleaned all the boiled over water while Tubbo kept working on a quick meal. It wasn’t anything more than some rice, quick and easy on the stomach, something they all certainly needed either because of healing potions and painkillers or… everything else.

They came to the living room with five plates, the other two still by the door in silence, Dream nowhere to be seen. As they got closer Quackity took one of the plates and left it on the corner of the room, eating part of the rice first before leaving it on the ground and walking back.

They didn’t move, staring at the dark corner, a smile stared back from the abyss, and even if the mask’s eyes couldn’t look at anything, the teen felt like the two dots were staring directly into his soul. Then, without looking away from them, Dream extended his hand and slowly dragged the plate back to his hiding spot. Ranboo found it very similar to a cat trying to push a glass off a table and could barely stop a chuckle.

They sat in front of the door, all of them too worried about a possible escape to leave the room and sit on the table but not wanting to make their guest uncomfortable by sitting on the sofa.

So there they were, all sitting on the floor eating while Quackity and Fundy refused to look at each other. He looked at Tubbo, but he seemed as lost and uncomfortable as he was. Should he say something?

Fortunately, the brunette beat him to it. “So… what’s our plan of action?” He asked, making the other two jump in the process.

“Right now? All we can do is take care of him.” Answered the ravenette after another spoonful of rice.

“Yeah, we figured that much.” Fundy’s responded coolly.

There was no answer, the man simply took another spoonful. “Shouldn’t we ask for help?” The split teen softly interjected before Quackity could retort. “I mean, none of us has any experience taking care of kids.”

“I agree.” Tubbo left his empty plate on the ground. “Maybe we could talk to Puffy or get Phil?”

The oldest sighed. “I already told you guys, is best if we don’t let anyone else know, not yet.”

“Why not?” The tallest asked.

“We don’t want to overwhelm him with new people, he’s stressed enough as it is.”

The fox hybrid almost scoffed. “And you think you’re the best choice because…”

“Look Fundy I am not saying we’re the most capable to handle this.” He said while a hand came to massage his temple. “But he just had four strangers drag him to an unknown place, bringing more people will make him more wary.”

“So what do we do?” Tubbo said softly.

“Take care of him, gain his trust. We can talk about bringing more people when he at least trusts one of us, for now let's make him feel safe.” Quackity stopped, then added more quietly. “And I don’t think we have anyone who could help us with this anyways.”

“What? But Puffy-“

“I know, I know.” He cut the brunette off. “Puffy acts very motherly, but a teenager and a child are very different. And I’m not sure we can trust Phil.” He held his hand up, stopping the fox hybrid and the shorter teen from talking. “I’m not saying he would hurt Dream, I know he won’t. But we don’t know where his loyalties lie. We don’t know what he would do if he found out. Let’s just take it slow for now, okay?”

There was a beat of silence before Fundy slumped. “Yeah… yeah, that makes sense.” He said, frown finally dissipating. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, this has been stressful for all of us.” Quackity took the empty plates. “Here, Tubbo and I will clean these, you guys stay here and relax, alright?” They nodded and watched them go.

Fundy slumped against the door once more, looking like he could pass out at any moment. As Ranboo stretched slightly on his spot he noticed a tiny head peeking from underneath the table once more. He gave a wave, a small smile forming on his face, the child hid back immediately after realizing he had been spotted.

The teen let out a sigh, already feeling the exhaustion of the days ahead of them, but at least the headaches had lessened now that Dream was wearing his mask.

\---

“We need to secure the house.” Tubbo almost let his plate fall, startled at the sudden voice.

“Secure… the house?” He asked, passing him the clean plate.

“Yeah, you know, some locks on the windows, maybe even an iron door…” He trailed off and nervously continued when the teen didn’t talk. “I know how it sounds it’s just- he almost escaped today and I’m not sure if we can stop him if he tries again.”

“I… don’t want him to feel like a prisoner here.” He admitted reluctantly. “And shouldn’t we be talking about this with the rest?”

“I didn’t want Dream to overhear.” He dried the last plate and started looking through the cupboards. “I don’t want him to feel like he’s trapped but- _shit_ \- you’re right, we aren’t ready to deal with this, I don’t know what else we _could_ do. We were lucky he didn’t make it, but the next time…”

Tubbo took a deep breath. “I… understand what you’re saying but isn’t this going to make it harder for us in the long run?”

“Better safe than sorry, don’t you think?”

\---

After talking it more with the rest of the group in private they decided to do it, though they went for a more secretive way. The front door now had an additional lock, same as all the windows, with an extra iron door behind the wooden one to be out of sight. Throughout the installations, which took barely an hour to complete, Dream stayed under the table. He refused to venture out and didn’t take any of the pillows or blankets they offered, growling almost inhumanely if they came close for anything other than food no matter how softly they asked, not even his stuffed bee worked.

At the moment Tubbo was trying to get his cutlery back, not only was he very much aware that window locks wouldn’t work if the glass was removed by thrown ceramics, but he was also running out of places to put his food on.

Unsurprisingly it didn’t work, the child tensed when he saw him, still in the furthest corner, sitting in a tight ball and not moving apart from hiding his left side and staring straight at him. When the teen tried to get close the growling whimpers started once again. “I just want my plates, alright? I promise I won’t touch you Dream, I just need them back okay?” He said in what he hoped was a soothing voice, he got closer and ignored the whimpers that slowly grew into slurred screams. (he hasn’t ever heard anyone sound so scared and stressed, those high-pitched screams would probably haunt him for the rest of his days.)

Suddenly Dream jumped from his spot, taking a plate and throwing it with terrifying accuracy, Tubbo barely getting his face out of the way. The teen quickly stood up and backed away, turning to see Fundy coming to check on the commotion, seeing the shards on the ground. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, he didn’t hit me. Man… I liked that plate.” The brunette went to get the broom with a sigh. “Fundy do you think you could get some of your plates? I don’t think I’ll get mine back anytime soon.”

“But you would be alone with him.” The hybrid looked worriedly at the corner. Since they still needed to attend to their duties, it was decided that at least two people stayed in the house at all times to guard Dream, today it was his and Fundy’s turn.

“It’ll be fine, he’s still healing, and I won’t leave the room until you get back. But I really need to start making lunch.”

Fundy was about to deny once more when a low growl from his stomach was heard. “Alright, alright. I’ll be back soon.” He said, trying to ignore the teen’s shit eating grin. It wasn’t a long way really, but he couldn’t carry much if he wanted to be back quickly, they had learned the kid would take any opening he could in that first day. So, following that logic, he just brought three plates hoping they’ll make do with the few that were left in Tubbo’s kitchen.

He was going back, trying his best to avoid anyone from asking what he was doing when he stopped dead on his tracks, his nose picking up the sweet scent that slowly made a smile form on his face.

He quickly came back from his detour, almost running if it weren’t for the cutlery they really couldn’t afford to lose and opening the front door excitedly to see Tubbo waiting for him beside the gathered shards. “Fundy? What do you have there?”

“Well, since nothing else has worked…” He said, opening the bag of goods he bought from Niki. “Why not use the oldest trick in the book?”

\---

Ranboo wasn’t supposed to be here.

He was supposed to check on Phil, see if he was still following his house arrest, maybe subtly ask for tips on how to deal with Dream.

Not here inside his panic room.

He just- he just needed a second, a moment to calm his beating heart and to forget the dreadful feeling of something wrong wrong _wrong ~~wrong-~~_

He just needed a moment to reflect. To think about his actions once more ~~-He was still part of the army. It was the second time he attacked Techno and he _couldn’t say no-_~~

Ever since his revelation about sides, about how he ended up being a traitor in every aspect for the word ~~-Lies, he didn’t mean to, they knew that. They _knew_ that, right?-~~ it had been hard to look at anyone in the eyes. Every conversation with Tubbo was laced with fakeness, every chess lesson with Fundy had the cold sense of dread, every joke Quackity told him hid a silent treat, every check up on Phil felt like a walk on eggshells filled with excuses upon excuses upon _excuses that meant nothing-_

I just needed a little moment, a little moment to forget, a little moment to rethink everything through. Yeah… yeah- Just to think, he just needed to think.

At least the Butcher Army were starting to get off Techno’s back, that’s good. How long will it last? I don’t know, but it’s something, he needed to start with the positive things. Techno would probably still be mad at the trashing of his house though, not that he could blame him, maybe he could apologize later?

Later. There were other more important things, he needed to organize his thoughts, yeah, he could do that, he could do this.

First his visit with Phil, it was what he needed to do right now, what should he say? Maybe talk about the army not hunting Techno anymore, that would cheer him up, ask how he’s doing in the house ~~-What if he asks about being let out again?-~~ Yeah- probably should not mention that, actually can I even mention the Army stopped looking for Techno? I mean, he _did_ promise not to betray them and he’s pretty sure it’s important that this keeps secret. But how is he going to ask for tips then? Is he choosing a side here? Is he choosing the Army over Phil and Techno? I’m not-

Deep breaths, deep breaths, I can do this.

Next thing, -I should probably write this down- next thing… The apology! Right, so what could he do to apologize to Techno, maybe go there and just apologize, nice and easy. Maybe bring something else? Offer to help him clean? ~~-Because what if he doesn’t accept it, he couldn’t- it wasn’t- would he understand?-~~

What time is it?

With sudden horror Ranboo realized he’d been pacing like crazy for an hour and a half, it was too late to tend to Phil now, he just wasted the whole afternoon. He could say he wasn’t feeling well, yeah, that would work, he could always check up on Phil when he was feeling better.

That didn’t help the slight buss in his ears or his cold chest, deep breaths, just calm down and then head back to help the others, they’ll understand. ~~-They won’t know you’re lying-~~ He took another deep breath and started looking around the room, through the phrases he had written on the walls-

[ DON’T CHOOSE SIDES, CHOOSE PEOPLE ]

-All over in big bold letters because it was too important, and he couldn’t forget it, he should _never_ forget it.

And that meant that it could wait for later, he wouldn’t forget, he made sure of it. He could think about sides and morals later, for now he needed to think about their situation. He needed new ideas to help, he really wasn’t good with kids, he doesn’t remember ever interacting with one, but he could try. He needed to think about people.

He was finally calming down, breathing became a bit easier, everything would be fine. He slowly trailed his hands through the cold obsidian, grounding him slightly more, his eyes going over the deep purple-black wall and all the rocky imperfections when-

[ DREAM IS THE-

_~~-You don’t remembe-~~ _

He immediately snapped his eyes shut, then he felt the headache building up, he rested his back just beside the entrance, breath labored. He looked up.

[ YOU’RE FINE ]

He’s fine, I’m fine, he’s _fine._

Finally, Ranboo slipped out of the tiny room, completely exhausted and with a (thankfully) receding headache, at least he could concentrate on that. ~~-And now the excuse isn’t a lie-~~

Deep breaths.

The pain on his forehead soon vanished just as he reached the prime path once more, the dawn's glow already dissipathing, he focused on that and the calm stillness around him as he walked until he was fumbling with the key to open the metal door. He took another deep breath as he was closing it behind him. Hand in the other door's knob, about to enter the house once more, he composed himself and walked right in.

“Ranboo!” A shorter teen was on him out of nowhere, holding him by the shoulders. “Ranboo- It’s so sad- I can’t-“

“W-Wha-“ He could barely respond as the other kept sobbing in his arms, he looked up at Fundy in confusion, who was dumping a set worth of plates into the sink.

The fox turned to him, deadpan. “He found out Dream has never had cookies.”

“Can you blame me?! That’s a crime – You should have seen his reaction Ranboo! It’s just-“ He then let out another ugly sob. “Just look at him!”

Ranboo turned to see Dream, still under the table -though still relatively visible- and looking at the scene with what seemed to be silent curiosity. He had a chocolate cookie with a flower decoration in his hand, taken from a now empty plate.

The split teen gave a little wave, Dream scooted slightly closer to the couch and turned to try and hide his cookie. “Tubbo for the love of god, stop staring at him and help me wash all this.” The brunette slouched slightly and started making his way over to the hybrid.

Now seeing that most of them were gone, the kid’s focus turned back to the cookie. Dream slowly brought it under the mask and gave a tiny bite, which was followed by a gleeful hum as his legs kicked a little before going back to a crisscrossed position where they bounced softly, chewing slowly and then going to bite again. He stayed like that, looking so happy with just a simple pastry while giving the tiniest bites and just-

“Oh… my god.”

Tubbo leaned from his spot in the kitchen. “Exactly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone new: Hello! I'm-  
> Dream:  
> Undah the bed!  
> (Badum, badum)  
> Undah the bed!  
> (Badum, badum)  
> I am a child,  
> shaking with fright,  
> undah the bed!  
> (Badum, badum)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> sORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG GUYS I'M SO SORRY, writer's block is not fun.


End file.
